DARK MOON
by leo0821
Summary: DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! What happens when Yugi's grandpa it threatened to get him to coperate and when he finds out there's a whol other world out there and he's apart of it. What happens when someone speakes to him in his mind during a crule experiment. Who is he nad what is he? More important what nad who is Yugi? A\Y T-M depens on view.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Moon Chapter 1(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

For thousands of years he had lived, watched civilizations build and be destroyed, he had even ruled one of the greatest, until things had changed and he was forced to fake his own death. Leaving behind one of his most prized possessions, one only a true master of games to could complete. But in all his years and wonderings, he had never felt such a strong urge or desire to go somewhere, no, he barely even wondered the world anymore dew to those humans that hunted his and others like his kind, to the point they were forced to hide. But for the last few years he had felt this strange summoning, and now he was about to find out what it meant.

Thumping noises resounded from the metal above him, as the ships occupants ran to make their way to dock, using a hand he blocked the light as he came onto the deck, moving around the humans so they didn't run into his invisible form. In front of him was a city, he peered at the shore and even though they were still far away he could easily see the welcome sign proclaiming to visitors that this was Domino City, and it was here that the strange summoning was the strongest.

Yugi looked at the pyramid shaped puzzle he had completed a few years ago, he had always felt a strong connection with it, but he also felt that it didn't belong to him. It was weird he didn't know how to explain it. Someone pounded on his houses door, and he listened as his grandpa's cheery 'hello' stopped midway and turned into a defensive 'what do you want?' Curious as to what was going on Yugi descended the stairs, as soon as he rounded the corner a man dressed in black spotted him, "There he is, detained him." The man said to one of his fellows who were also dressed in black.

"Now, just wait a minute-" Yugi's grandpa tried to step in there way but was shoved roughly back into the wall, "Yugi, run." His grandpa said.

"But grandpa-"

"Now!" Yugi turned and speed back up to his room, he shut the door and locked it, it didn't seem to slow his pursuers down, he snagged his puzzle and jumped out the window. Normally a jump like that would injure someone, but Yugi had always found he was unusually strong and agile not to mention he healed fast. He landed on the ground and turned to speed off but he found that his way was blocked by four more of the people dressed in black. He tried to retread but more came up behind him, he was trapped. He was pounced on by three of them he was able to shake off one of them but the remaining two were still able to force him into the ground.

"Calm down kid, were not here to hurt you, at least not yet." One of the ones holding his arms down said.

"Calm down, you must be joking, would you be calm in my position." Yugi hissed at the man. The man said nothing but nodded to his companion and as one they pinned Yugi's arms behind him and forced him to his feet. Yugi fought and thrashed trying to fight his way to freedom.

"Quite your struggling kid, or your gramps here will get it." The man that had ordered his capture said and he stood threating by his grandpa.

Rage burned within Yugi, "Lay a hand on him and you'll regret it." He hissed out. The man holding the old man watched as the beast made itself present. The boy's eyes were a demonic eerie shade of purple, and the boys fangs showed themselves just barely.

"As we said kid, cooperate and nothing will happen to you or your grandfather." Yugi ceased his struggling and glared angrily at the man. "Very good. Now you are coming with us to start your training, you will still live here with your grandfather and go to school, but after it ends you will go straight to our headquarters to train." The man said, Yugi was speechless at what they were saying, he had known idea what was going on.

"You can't take him, it's not what his parents wanted." Yugi's grandfather said as he struggled against the man.

"Quiet you, he has the blood of a hunter and according to customs he must train, regardless of what his parents wanted." Hunter, Yugi thought, finally figuring out what was going on, his parents had told him about this many years ago when he was just a toddler. His parents were both hunters, but had discovered something after they had had him, and they turned away from the society. They had told him that the society was wrong and they were never going to be a part of it, and neither was he…but what would happen if he refused.

"And if I refuse to go." Yugi asked a challenge in his voice.

Yugi could tell the man smiled under his mask, "We have our ways of persuading you." As emphases he gripped Yugi's grandfather's shoulder hard, making the older man cry out, Yugi jumped forward in his rage dragging the other two with him but he was still stopped, he let out a fierce warning growl that sounded very animal like. The agents holding him flinched at the sound, they were afraid of him Yugi noticed, but why?

"Fine, I'll go with you, now release us." Yugi demanded.

"Alright then," the man nodded and Yugi's hands were unbound and the agents quickly stepped away from him. "As I said you will continue to live here and go to school, but after you will come to the headquarters, these are the directions, I suggest you not try and go against us. I _will_ see you there tomorrow." Yugi growled again at the order the man gave him, but was glad so see he and the others left after he laid down the directions on a nearby table.

As soon as the door closed Yugi ran to his grandpa, he was worried that the old man had had a heart attack.

"I'm alright Yugi. But you shouldn't have done that, you have known idea how harsh this life you've now taken will be on you."

"I know, but I couldn't allow them to hurt you." Yugi said as he helped his grandfather up. Yugi looked angrily back at the door before he picked up the paper with the directions on it. This was not what he had wanted to do, but he would do it for his grandfather's sake.

Yugi scowled up at the tall building that was the hunter's association's headquarters, it was huge and impressive and that pissed Yugi off. He entered the building and placed the paper down on the sign in desk, the woman took one look at it and had him follow her. They walked under a flight of stairs and into an elevator that only went down. She hit the desired floor and they descended, into whatever hell Yugi had placed himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi's senses were like live wires, picking up even the slightest of movement, something inside him feared this place, but that just fueled the hate he had for it even more. His eyes darted back and forth looking for nothing in particular but yet everything.

"There waiting for you inside." The woman said calmly, and turned to leave. Yugi mumbled under his breath and entered the room without knocking, he didn't like these guys and he planned to make it clear to them. Two men were inside, Yugi instantly recognized the man that had threatened him at his house, and Yugi decided the man looked better covered up in the black outfit. He had short blonde hair and a scar that looked infected and grotesque, he glared at Yugi when he enter appearing not to like Yugi's disrespect, good he thought.

"This is the little monster, sir." The blond man said to the one that was sitting in a chair, the one in the chair grunted and looked up over his papers, it surprised Yugi that he liked this guy even less.

"So this is those deserters son, I see what you mean with his eyes, throw him into training so he can be marked sooner and we can make use of his special circumstances." The man behind the desk said half-heartedly and waved them away. The blond one bowed and began to roughly heard Yugi back to the elevator, Yugi let out a deep growl as the man shoved him forward. The man didn't give him a second look before he pressed another button and they deseeded even further underground, the further they went the more something inside Yugi screamed and squirmed, and it became hard to breath. But Yugi would be damned before he let that man see him like this.

The elevator stopped and Yugi was pushed out, he let out another growl. "This is where you're training, now get going." The blonde man said before the doors closed on him. Yugi bared his teeth as anger ran threw him, and then turned at the sound of another man approaching from behind him. This one didn't look any friendlier than the rest, and he led Yugi away to begin his training.

Mouths had passed and Yugi excelled in there training, he was a natural a lot of the trainer said, he had an unnatural reflex and strength that made it easy for him to pick up on things. He had been trained to fight demons, although he had been trained to use weapons Yugi preferred to use hand to hand and if that didn't work he turned to knives. In all the time he had been here Yugi had seen countless others and many his own age but he got along with none of them, and they all disliked him and that was fine with him. But what really confused him was that so many of them stared at him, and he got the impression he scared a lot of them, but he didn't know why.

Yugi finally completed their training and was taken by the blonde man he had learned was named Ash, though Yugi thought of another name for him, more along the lines of Ass. The blond like usual, pushed and shoved Yugi in the ways he was meant to go, always eliciting a growl or hiss from Yugi. Yugi passed the infirmary, he had been there a lot from getting into fights or being beaten when he decided not to listen to the bastereds orders, and he sort of liked the white haired apprentice that helped him, his name was Ryou and he was a quiet shy person with a very devious under side.

"Move it. It's time for you to be marked." Ass said. Yugi had heard about the mark, it was proof that you had completed the training and were now a full-fledged hunter, the mark was also supposed to help against keeping demon infection or possession out of you. People in white ran around preparing things, there was some sort of magic in this room Yugi noticed, and it was evil magic. The hair on the back of his neck rose and he silently growled deep in his throat at the feeling, he was pushed forward again by Ass and he was strapped into some sort of restraining device. He struggled against it, testing the restraints they weren't all that strong he realized.

"Stand still it will only burn for a split second." One of the people in white said and everyone cleared the room. Something resembling a branding iron glowed a cool ice blue as it came closer to the inside of Yugi's left arm. Yugi braced himself for the burning sensation but it wasn't at all what he expected, and at once he realized something had gone wrong.

Nothing happened for a second as the mark was placed upon his skin, but then a ripping feeling ran through Yugi's body, he ground his teeth together and closed his eyes but the pain only got worse. It felt like liquid fire combined with acid was running threw his blood stream, burning and melting everything it touched. The magic in the mark was fighting something within him, and he and it thrashed around as his nail gouged deep grooves into the metal chair. The magic felt like it was ripping threw his body like a group of starved hyenas at a carcass and tearing parts apart. Yugi struggled to get away from the restraints, as he looked down on himself there was a slight difference, his fingernail had elongated to claws and a tail whipped around his ankle before they both disappeared and then returned again. Yugi was unable to dwell on this as the pain finally become too much and he yelled out in pain as the world around him went black.

His head shout up, he felt it in his heart, a beep and hurting pain, his arm burned slightly. He rubbed at it and looked up at the night sky, there was the scent of blood in the air, the scent of his own kinds blood, and a pained and torched scream filled the air. Unable to get the noise out of his head as the pain in his body intensified, he took to the air and lazily looked for the source of the scream, he came across a tall building that was surrounded by a barrier. He could easily break such a weak barrier but that would bring the hunters attention to his presence, he sighed even though he wanted to help one of his kind that was trapped in there, he couldn't, it would be suicide.

He watched awhile more and another scream pierced his heighten hearing, but this scream of pain quickly turned to one of rage and anger, and the barrier broke. He hovered there in the air, and closed his eyes hoping the one inside would allow him to see threw his eyes.

Yugi's mind was white and the pain from whatever the magic drove something in him mad, and he went with it. He felt something in his mind as if something or someone was asking for permission to enter his mind, a part of Yugi was curious as to who or what this other presence was.

_'Who are you?' _Yugi asked in his mind as his rampaging body broke free of the restraints and away from the branding iron.

_'Who? I'm Atem, tell me little one what has happened to you?' _a deep and dark voice asked, but it held a bit of anger in it as well, but it wasn't at him Yugi noticed but at the hunters, and he felt himself greatly like this person just for that reason, but he also let himself be distracted by the voice. Three of the men in white came in and so did Ash. Yugi saw that he was careening a gun and he growled threating and lashed his new tail back and forth angrily.

_'On your right, swipe your tail to the right.'_ Atem said hurriedly but he could only see as far as Yugi could and three darts were shout into his side, Yugi could feel there cold liquid burn in his body like fire he roared in pain as the others grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground, he withered and struggled in pain as the burning intensified, he glanced up and saw Ash above him as he took the end of his gun and hit him roughly in the head and Yugi blacked out.

Atem was forced out of the little ones mind when he was knocked unconscious, and anger and fear for the one trapped in there ran threw his body, but the barrier was back up and he was unable to do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

_ Yugi was wandering around a room, it greatly resembled his room at his grandpa's, except this room held things he had long gotten rid of. There were many pictures of his family, his mom his dad and his grandfather, there were some of the toys he had liked and held special memories placed upon shelves or set carefully in a corner. Yugi smiled and looked at the pictures that hung on his wall, and he noticed a very strong detail that none of his other family members held, his deep amethyst eyes. He reached up to touch a picture but a noise further in the room caught his attention, and fort the first time he noticed there was another door in his room, hidden deep in the shadows._

_Yugi took a step towards it and pain began to travel up his body, the closer he got the more intense the pain and it all seemed to converge at one spot, the inside of his left arm. He placed a hand on the door handle, and pain radiated up his spine, he felt something wet and glanced down at his arm. He gasped as he saw blood dripping from blistered and burned skin. Another noise came from the room and brought his attention back to it, ignoring his arm Yugi opened the door._

_ There was a crashing noise and a thrashing sound, and a mournful yell of pain from within. Concerned Yugi walked in further, he stopped as a torch along the wall lit up as he passed, the unexpected light also seemed to draw the attention of the creature within, as two orbs or deep amethyst eyes looked at him. More pain shot through Yugi as he walked even closer, he could start to make out features in the creature, he looked mostly human, except the tail that lay quietly behind the creature. Yugi took the last step and all the torches lit, and Yugi gasped in surprise and stepped back._

_Tears started to form in Yugi's eyes as he looked at the one in front of him, the creature was him, except it wasn't him, the skin was a bit tanner and he had fingernails that lengthened and came to a point making them lethal claws instead. A tail and memberouse wings sprouted from his back, but were crushed and pinned down by heavy black chains. There was tears in their shared amethyst eyes as they shared the same torturous pain, he looked at him with a pleading look and let out a silent yell showing fangs that peeked from his mouth. Slowly as if it was being dragged against the gravity itself it reached a hand out to him, the same hand that also had bleeding, burned and blistered skin. Sadness ripped through Yugi, this was him, he didn't understand it but this was him or at least a part. Yugi leaped forward wanting so desperately to take that offered hand, but before he could even touch it he was dragged back and away from it._

Yugi let out a mournful cry as he was ripped away from that part of him and back into his body, he could feel the tears that had stained his cheeks weather from out of the pain he was in or the sadness he felt, he wasn't sure.

"Yugi, Yugi? Are you awake?" a familiar voice with a bit of an accent asked. Yugi squinted his eyes closed before he slowly began to open them to the blinding florescent lights, they hurt his eyes more than they usually did. And he felt the painful throb of his head as it reminded him what it had been threw as he sat up slowly. "Careful now, don't overdo it." Ryou's voice said as he placed a helping hand on his shoulder. "Take these for the head ach." A small paper cup filled with two pills was pushed to him and he took them gratefully, he gasped in pain, gripping his shoulder as he tried to move his left arm and pain shot threw him.

"I'm going to kill those bastereds." Yugi mumbled under his breath, but it wasn't quite enough as Ryou let out a suppressed laugh, he quickly silenced it when he saw how serious Yugi's expression was.

"What happened to you, that's one nasty burn on your arm. General Ash told me that you had some sort of reaction to the magic in the mark, and he was forced to knock you out. Though I don't see why he had to hit you so hard, if it had been any other person than you I would be worried that they would have a concussion or internal hemorrhaging."

"It was something like that, I'll be fine Ryou." Yugi replied, he gritted his teeth together as he lifted his left arm and placed it across his lap, the bandages wrapped around it were beginning to show blood stains.

"Those need to be replaced, this is the third time already. I'm surprised, this is the first time I've seen you bleed this much. Even when you had a head wound the bleeding would stop really soon, sooner than it should really." Ryou said as he busied himself gathering up the bandages before he cut off the old ones revealing the putrid and burned skin beneath it. Yugi knew at once he was going to have a scar there, his first one as well. Yugi sat and zoned out as Ryou cleaned and re-bandaged his arm, continuing to talk about nothing and everything unimportant as Yugi thought of other things.

He felt his ear twitch, as his heightened hearing picked up the whispered talking outside the door and down the hall a little ways.

_'I told you the mark wouldn't work on him.'_ A mad and frightened male voice said, there was a small almost undetectable laugh.

_'and why did you think it wouldn't work on the boy?'_ it was Ash's voice and at once Yugi concentrated even harder on them, which brought them into much clearer focus, like he had pushed through a barrier and now could truly hear for the first time.

_'Because of who he is or I should say what he is, the magic would never have bound to the boys skin only burned.'_

_'And I believe I agreed with you, the mark would never have worked on him.'_ Yugi heard a quick intake of breath from the other man.

_'You knew it wouldn't work but you still put the boy threw that, were you even aware at how much pain he was in. He was in so much that it brought out his other side and almost killed one of my men.'_

_'Quit your whining, your man's still alive, and the boy has a mark now, just of a different sort.'_ Ash said and there was clear humor in his voice, no, it was joy. Ash had enjoyed Yugi's pain as his body rejected the mark and fought the magic with in it, Ash was well aware of what would happen to Yugi when they tried but he had done it anyway. Pure uncontrolled rage ran threw him, and this time Yugi was slightly aware of the animal like growl that waited poised in his throat and the further elongation of his fangs and claws.

"Yugi?" Ryou's concerned voice brought him back to where he was, angry with almost losing himself, Yugi offered a small smile to the white haired boy.

"I'm fine but I'm tired I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow night so you can check my arm." Yugi said as he climbed off the bed and grabbed his bag, pulling it over his head and into place between his shoulder blades before going out the door. Yugi glanced at Ash and one of the white clothed men down the hall, Ash gave a smug knowing smirk and Yugi narrowed his eyes and exposed one of his fangs, letting a threating growl out of his throat before turning and walking away.

After a grueling five minutes of dodging his grandfather's questions, Yugi was finally able to drop his exhausted body onto his bed. He grunted at the pain it caused him but couldn't muster up the strength to care too much, after a moment Yugi used his one good arm to push himself up so he could change his clothes. As he sat down back onto his bed again the moonlight glinted off the gold puzzle he had put together, feeling a strange tug he pulled the item off his desk. He had always felt a connection to the item, but now he felt an even greater one and almost at once that deep voice that he had heard earlier came to mind.

"Atem…" Yugi quietly said the name, he wondered who that was. He placed the puzzle next to his pillow having a strange sense of wanting to be close to it.

_'Little one?' _ The voice asked in Yugi's mind, making Yugi sit up surprised in bed. _'I'm surprised to hear from you again, I feared they hurt you.'_

Yugi laughed in his mind,_ 'They did but probably not how you're thinking, how can I hear you and you me?' Yugi asked._

He got an amused laugh in return, _'what are you talking about, have you never been able to speak to others of are kind, or see threw their eyes?'_

_ 'See threw their eyes? Our kind?' _Yugi questioned back._ 'What are you talking about?'_

There was silence for a moment before Atem spoke up, _'What is your name little one?'_

_ 'Yugi.'_

Atem laughed,_ 'Game hum, have your parents never taught you how to use your powers?'_

_ 'Powers, what powers? And no, they died when I was a child.' _Yugi said the last part sadly.

_ 'I see. Well then let me teach you something. I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on my voice and the link we have established. When you feel a shift I want you to open your eyes and tell me what you see.'_

_ '…Alright…' _Yugi said quietly, unsure of what was going to happen.

_ 'Don't worry Yugi, you'll be fine.' _ Yugi took a deep breath settling himself, he was nervous but also excited, he listened to Atem's humming until he found that link. It was a deep crimson red shimmering strand that almost seemed fuzzy but was giving off high amounts of energy. Yugi followed the link until he felt a shift and he began to hear things that weren't there before, following Atem's instructions he opened his eyes and gasped.

He was looking out at Domino City from somewhere very high up, lights shimmered from the buildings and nightlights of the life down there.

_'It's beautiful, and amazing!'_ Yugi said unable to contain his joy, Atem laughed at the child-like joy. They stayed like this allowing Yugi to see what he saw threw his eyes, it wasn't long until Atem felt Yugi's mind start to slip from his.

Atem smiled gently,_ 'sleep easy little one.' _Yugi smiled happily at his words as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi felt the sharp point as the warm metal bite into his cheek as he groggily woke up, the Millennium puzzle had fallen next to him. Rain gently pelted the window to his room, he glanced at the clock and realized he had slept way into the day- or night, it was already six pm. Yugi pushed himself up only to hiss in pain as his arm painfully reminded him what had been done to it, Yugi sat up and glared at the bandage on his arm. The bandages held a reddish rust looking color in spots were the blood had soaked threw and dried, Yugi was sure that the bleeding had finally stopped as he walked to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and let it run for a little while as he undressed then turned his attention to the dirty bandage on his arm.

It took him a bit to finally find the scissors and then a bit longer as he gently teased it under the edge of the bandage and began to cut away the filthy thing. The skin beneath looked just as bad as yesterday, but Yugi was sure that was because of the dried blood and dead skin that still hung on his arm. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the shower and held the injured arm under the spray of the water, he hissed loudly as the spray battered at the tender skin. After a few more moments of that Yugi pulled his arm back and began to gently scrub around it, he grimaced slightly revolted as the flakes of blood and the pieces of dead flesh came off and washed away.

Feeling much better than when he came home last night Yugi hopped out of the shower and began his search once again for bandages, except there was none. He groaned he was going to haft to look in the first aid kit down stairs, which meant he was going to half to get past his grandpa. He pulled on a long black sleeve and a grey vest over that before heading down the stairs.

He could hear his grandpa humming happily in his game shop, he quietly walked to the kitchen before he began to look for the first aid box.

"Yugi, is that you could you come help your grandpa lift this box." Yugi's grandpa asked. Yugi grimaced, the thought of lifting anything was not a pleasant one, but if he wanted to keep his grandpa unaware then he had to act like it was nothing. Sighing his defeat he went to help. The box, just to his luck, was full of books, most consisting of game rules and strategy guides.

"Those need to go over there onto that desk so I can place them on the proper shelves." His grandpa said and with a grunt Yugi picked up the box, biting the inside of his cheek harshly as the pain radiated up his arm and down his spine, he let out a sigh of relief when he could finally release the box, but hissed and grunted when his grandpa grabbed his arm.

"Thank you Yu- what's wrong are you hurt?" he asked as he noticed the sudden hiss and paleness in Yugi's face.

"I-I'll be okay, it'll heal soon." Yugi attempted to reassure his grandfather.

"Yugi, don't you try to pull the wool over this old wolves eyes." He said angrily and started herding Yugi back into the kitchen and into a chair, before he began to look for the first aid kit. "Yugi, I know you're strong and brave, but please don't try and hide things from me, especially if it happens because you became one of the hunters to protect me." He set the box in front of Yugi then carefully pulled up the sleeve of Yugi's shirt, he gasped and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "What happened Yugi?"

Yugi didn't want to answer but he couldn't deny the pleading look in his grandfather's eyes. "They tried to mark me last night." His grandfather gasped in horror, but there was no surprise in the old man's eyes. "I don't think I need to tell you it didn't go very well."

"Yugi, I'm sorry. So sorry." His grandpa said to Yugi as he carefully rebadged his arm.

"You don't need to be, but I do want the whole story. Why didn't it work on me, and I know I'm not human, at least not completely."

"How, when did you figure that out?" his grandpa asked.

Yugi couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "I've had my suspicions for a long time, I'm stronger and faster than most people, I have a good memory, I heal faster than any human would. Plus I have very animal like features, heightened senses, fangs sometimes and claws. But I really figured it out last night… thanks to him."

"Him? Him who?" his grandpa asked seeing a strange peaceful almost loving look that he had never seen on his grandsons face before.

"A… friend, he helped me see last night." Yugi replied. "Now please tell me grandpa, what am I."

His grandpa took a long steadying breath he could see the conviction in his grandsons eyes, he guessed that this was the time to tell him, he always knew that this day would come. Yugi's parents had told him it would before they were killed, but he had hopped it never would.

"Yugi, you aren't human. Not completely, you were born a human and your parents were so happy to have you. They took you everywhere with them, at the time they were still hunters but were beginning to have doubts in the society. They had planned to leave, and that fateful night they were, but someone they had once trusted betrayed them. Someone broke into the house and stole you out of the crib, to convince your parents that it was there enemy that had kidnapped you, they hurt you, c-cut deep wounds into your skin and you were bleeding badly." His grandpa's voice shook with sadness.

"Your parents believed it at first but before the final stroke fell on the demon that the hunters said was at fault for your harm, there friend slipped up and underestimated your parents intelligence. He was the one at fault and hurt you and blamed the innocent female demon that was dying nearby. Your mother fell into an emotional state, not only were you dying but she had killed someone innocent, she cried for you and the female demon while your father in his rage fought with his friend. Your father won their fight and both he and your mother begged for the demons forgiveness.

"She asked for your name, and when she was given it she asked to hold you, you both were dying from the wounds inflicted to your body's, you were whimpering from the pain to weakened to cry, and the demon shooshed and comforted you. She spoke in some sort of langue and made you drink her blood. When you did your wounds began to heal, and with the last of her strength she passed you back to your parents telling them to take good care of you, that she could tell you had a great destiny before you. Your mother cried and thanked her over and over saying that they would never forget what she did for them, she smiled then passed away, some of her essence entering your body, and your deep blue eyes turned to the color they are now."

Yugi was quiet, trying to take everything in and wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle it all. He shook his head to clear it, before he asked the one question that had been plaguing his mind since his grandpa had started his tail. "You said they were killed. They didn't just die, they were killed?"

"Yes, Yugi they were killed, and not by a demon. But by their friend, after you had been saved the person that had betrayed them ambushed your father from behind when he wasn't expecting it. Your father told your mother to take you and run, she did and she went into hiding, but they eventually found her, she was just barely able to get you to me before they took her. I never wanted you to know the truth about your parent's death but I knew this day would come, eventually."

"Who was the friend that betrayed them?" Yugi asked with a sad and angered look in his eyes.

"I don't know Yugi, but always remember revenge and anger will not bring them back, so don't let it control you Yugi." His grandpa said and Yugi's eyes went wide, he hadn't felt how angry he really was until his grandfather had said that. Taking a breath Yugi tried to settle his raging feelings, he needed to do something active, something that would allow him to take his mind off of the feelings coursing threw him. So for the first time in his life he was glad for a call from the headquarters.

"Get over here, you're going on a mission tonight." And Ass hung up, and quickly the sad hurt anger turned too pissed off anger but Yugi complied and left the house.

After his visit to see Ryou so he could care for his arm, Yugi now stood in the corner of the armory room, his arms crossed as he watched the others in the room gear up and carefully keep their distance from him. Now he knew the reason they all avoided him, and he planned to keep them away from him, after hearing everything from his grandfather he hated the hunters association even more.

"Gather around people, we have a tip about a demon that's been hanging around the back ally's at night scaring people, are job is to take care of them and leave none alive." Ash said as he tossed a crossbow over his shoulder, Yugi hide a flinch as the enchanted arrow heads pointed at him. Yugi strapped on a doubled looped belt that held his preferred knives, he may believe what his grandpa said about the demons helping him but he wasn't stupid. Just like there were good humans there were also some that weren't, and he pegged demons to be the same, so he was prepared.

Yugi followed behind the other people in his group silently listening around him for any sign that there was someone other than them out here, he traced the edge of his puzzle, he wondered if he would hear from Atem again, he couldn't help but wonder what he was like. Yugi felt a pull in his mind, just like when he had first heard from Atem, but this one felt inexperienced and young to him. _'Run!'_ he yelled threw the link that had formed between them, there was a crash and a yell of panic from one of the ally's alerting everyone to the presence. _'Run'_ Yugi yelled at the presence again and he heard the silent footsteps flee just as one of the others yelled out that he saw their target.

"Right, split up and go after it, don't let it escape alive." Ash said and the others began the hunt, Yugi just stood there, "Did you not here me, I said go after it. Or do I need to have a little chat with your grandfather about your disobedience." Ash threatened, Yugi growled and flashed his fangs at him before going off in a random direction.

He had been wondering for at least five minutes, when that young presence called out to him, _'Help!'_ resounded in his mind from the young boy's fear. Yugi froze, if he went to aid the boy he would be putting his grandpa at risk…but, he couldn't just stand there and let this happen. Letting out a conflicted growl Yugi spun and began to sprint to the source of the voice. He easily jumped over a low brick wall and on the other side was one of the men in the team, Yugi shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet and soundlessly jumped forward striking the man's pressure points hard, successfully knocking him out.

As the man crumpled to the ground, he reveled the crouching young boy in front of him. He had a long mass of black hair with…_cat ears, _and a long black tail curled around him. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he kneeled next to the boy. The boy glanced up with his bright eyes and flung his arms around Yugi's midsection surprising him. The boys shoulders shook as he cried, Yugi patted his back and cooed to the boy trying to comfort him, "It's alright, what's your name?"

"Mokuba." The boy replied as he began to pull himself together.

"I'm Yugi."

"Why did you help me, aren't you working for those hunters? Why would you hunt your own kind?" the kid asked quickly.

Yugi smiled sadly, "I don't have a choice, they are holding someone dear to me, and if I try to go against them he is the one who will pay the price. I wish I could talk more but you need to get out of here- Mokuba?" Yugi stopped what he was saying as the young boy paled slightly and there was a strange clicking noise behind them. Yugi turned and there were four people behind him, or should he say demons, and judging from Mokuba's reaction they weren't friendly.

"Oh know, I thought they were gone, my brother said they were all gone." Mokuba said as he hid behind Yugi as they stood.

"Apparently some of them returned." Yugi said as he protectively backed Mokuba further into the brick wall. There was no way they were going to be able to escape, and Yugi could see these ones didn't hold a complete human shape, they had skin that looked like a cockroaches and possessed a rock hard shell to protect themselves, his knives would be no use. Yugi growled threating and bared his fangs as they and his claws elongated, reacting from his sense of danger, he was about to get into a fight he wasn't sure he was going to be able to win, especially while trying to protect someone.

Atem's head shot up, he hear a familiar and annoying sound, the clicking like laughter that he had hopped he had cleansed the city of, but what surprised him more was the violent growl and scent of blood that he could detect in the air, and it was familiar. It was Yugi's he realized, a sliver of fear ran through his body and he took to the air.

Yugi panted, he was getting tired, and fast, his body hadn't completely healed yet from the effects of the magic and the exertion he was experiencing was becoming too much for his body. Blood dripped from a wound above his eye and his leg gave out forcing him to kneel on the ground.

"Yugi!" Mokuba yelled and came up to him gripping his shoulder, but during that slight distraction one of the demons leapt at them. Yugi shielded Mokuba as he waited for the attack to strike but he looked up surprised when that clicking sound turned to a squeal of terror before it was cut short. Someone had come and saved them, Yugi looked at the back of the one that had saved them, a pair of membranous wings spread from a back, clothed in a tight black leather shirt that showed the taunt ripple of muscles beneath it. The figure growled warningly and the remaining creatures ran for cover.

Yugi was mesmerized, he couldn't take his eyes off the figure in front of him, he gasped as a pair of deep crimson eyes met his clouded purple ones, they had similar hair styles except his ended in red instead of purple, he also had tanned skin, but besides that they were of the same height. "K-king…" Mokuba whispered quietly in his ear, but Yugi barely heard him, he was too focused on the one before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi heard what Mokuba said but he was too mesmerized by the person in front of him to really process the words. He was gorgeous Yugi thought, but he amended that to sexy as the guy in front of him turned to face the two of them, those strong expertly crafted wings folding neatly up against his black leather clad back. Yugi stared, he had crimson red eyes, and his hair stood up in the untamable spikes like Yugi's except unlike his own hair, the tips were a reddish color and he had much more blonde running threw out it. Yugi noticed that the black leather was a sleeveless shirt with a few buckles running across the chest, leaving enough space open to reveal his navel and the ends of his abs before draping out to a long coat nearly reaching his ankles. Leaving his tanned muscular arms bare and exposed to the world except for a few thin gold hooped arm bands that wrapped around his biceps, making them stand out perfectly. Yugi noticed that they seemed to be about the same height he looked taller most likely dew to those to tight black leather pants that hugged his legs just right, with a strap on his left thigh with a bright silver buckle drawing attention to his lower section and at how dangerously low those pants were riding his hips.

But still the most mesmerizing thing was his eyes, but the second most was his lips as he watched them quirk into a half smile and half smirk and finally drawing Yugi from his admiring state.

"Yami!" Mokuba yelled happily before running over to the figure and throwing his arms around him. A deep melodic laughter came from him, it was a laugh Yugi had recognized, though he thought the one he herd in his mind was not nearly as beautiful as the one in person.

"I'm glad to see you to Mokuba, but you're not supposed to be here till we were sure that the Ratack were gone." Yami said and gave the young boy a stern look which Mokuba looked sheepish about.

"Sorry, big brother said they were gone, I guess I'm in charge of cleaning up." Yami nodded. And Mokuba sighed as he said a few words and a small blue fire floated in the palm of his hand. Yugi heard the distant static of the hunters communication's radios and Yugi's mind finally slammed back into working order.

"No don't!" Yugi yelled and grabbed Mokuba's wrist, both of them turned their attention to Yugi.

"Little one?" Yami asked, and his voice distracted Yugi for a mille second, before he forcefully pulled it back to the things at hand.

"Leave it, I can use it for a distraction, you two need to get out of here now!" Yugi said and a spark of urgency entered his blood stream as he heard several pairs of heavy booted feet begin to head swiftly in their direction. "Go now, you need to get out of here!" Yugi said again pushing Mokuba to Yami roughly before turning toward the sounds as they approached further.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Not now, just get out of here. Now!" Yugi began to push the two in another direction, finally Yami heard the sound of footsteps and he figured out Yugi's urgency, he swept Mokuba into his arms and snapped out his winds before jumping into the air. Yugi had to really force his mind back on keeping the two demons presence a secret, he looked for any signs of the two having been there, he cleaned it up and went to look at the creature Yami had killed. He took three of his knives and placed it around the body in random spots and then dipped his right hand into the blood to make it look like he used his claws to finish the creature, to hide the marks Yami had made.

Not three seconds after he had finished his little staged lie the hunter team came from the end of the ally. Yugi schooled his faces features into a look of boredom or maybe more along the lines of thoughtful, he had to fool them, make sure that Yami and Mokuba were safe. He almost smiled, he had barely known them for more than five minutes but he wanted to protect them as fiercely as he did his own grandpa, like they were family. A warmth bloomed in his chest as the thought of Yami came back to him, he felt connected to him, in more than one way, he briefly wondered if he would ever see him again.

"What's going on here?" Ash yelled in his I'm pissed off for no reason voice and looking to take it out on someone.

Yugi stood slowly as he worked his thoughts into a cover story. "A demon jumped him and knocked him out, I came around the corner just in time to see it, so I took it out." Yugi kept his explanation short but not too short to warrant suspicion, this way there was less chance for someone to find a gap in his story. Ash looked at him with skepticism, before he curtly jerked his chin in the direction of the fallen hunter, before turning his attention to the dead demon.

"It's a demonic cockroach, get the fire over here and burn it, then let's get home, I'm tired." Ash said and stood to the side watching as the others carried out his orders except for Yugi. Who was standing near the demon but still off to the side, Ash watched as the boy glanced around at the things around him, like he was looking for something. Narrowing his eyes Ash went over to the boy, something wasn't right and he was going to find out what it was.

"I should offer my cognates on putting down your first demon, but something doesn't smell right." Ash's voice was low and threating, "I have a very hard time believing that you so easily took down one of your own kind. I think something else happened and you're covering it up. And believe me I'm going to find out what it is." Ash said in a hushed voice so that only the two of them could hear it, Yugi narrowed his eyes before trying to turn and walk away, but Ash grabbed his injured arm and enjoyed watching as Yugi's demonic purple eyes widened in surprised pain. Ash had placed one of his enchanted arrowheads in his palm and now it was pressed up against the already burned and injured skin.

Yugi spun to face him his eyes filled with pain and anger as he ripped his arm away from Ash, he could already feel blood seeping from the reinjured arm and into the bandage. He showed his fangs threating and growled deep and menacingly. Yugi opened his mouth to say something but he noticed something behind Ash, perched carefully on a roof, hidden in the shadows with his presence completely gone were a pair of beautiful crimson eyes staring at the scene before him. The eyes were hard and held little warmth in them, but as soon as they noticed Yugi had spotted him they softened considerably, Yugi was sure if he could see the rest of his face there would be a gentle smile on his lips.

"We're done here." Ash said to the others and they all started following him back to headquarters. Yugi stood there a second longer, his injured and abused arm cradled protectively by his side, he looked into those beautiful crimson eyes and a shy smile ghosted his lips before he had to turn and follow the others.

Atem watched as Yugi faced up to the hunter, unmoving not flinching even though he could see the pain Yugi's brilliant and mesmerizing amethyst eyes, Atem was sure he could drown in there cool depths if he stared into them long enough. He lightly jumped to the next roof, careful not to make a sound as the hunters made their way through the barrier that blocked him from going any further. He watched as Yugi's beautiful eyes stayed hard and unmoving like his emotions as he entered the building. Atem sighed, he hated that look, and it was not the look he wanted to see in his little ones eyes. No, he wanted to see laughter and joy, not this sadness, pain and hate that was there now, and he was going to change that he knew. He barely knew anything about Yugi but he knew they were meant to meet, it was what that pull was leading him to and he was thankful for that. So he settled on the edge of the building and began his wait for his little one to reappear.

Yugi barely spent ten minutes in the building before he reappeared, still guarding his arm and an angry look still in his eyes. Atem smiled and followed him till they were a good distance away from the society before Atem went air born, swooping down silently and grabbing Yugi under his arms and pulling him up into the air. Yugi tensed when he felt the presence of someone behind him, before he was able to turn around he was yanked off his feet and going higher off the ground every second. He began to panic but then realized who had grabbed him.

"Next time warn me." Yugi said with fake annoyance, he got that deep melodic amused laugh in reply. He relaxed even further as he took in the view around them, it was beautiful, being able to look down on the city from so high up in the air was amazing there was nothing in Yugi's life he could compare it to it was the best feeling he had ever had. "Were we going?"

"To somewhere safe." Atem said with a smile on his face, "To the city for demons."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Atem brought them to an abandoned trench on the outskirts of the city that lead to the ocean. Atem gently landed so Yugi wouldn't fall before he folded up his wings and they melded into his skin, disappearing. "Follow me." Atem looked at him with those beautiful crimson eyes as he disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. Surprisingly Yugi had no problem seeing in the tunnel, he had noticed his vision had been improved ever since he had made contact with that other part of him.

Soon the darkness ended and opened up to a completely underground city, it wasn't grand it felt more like a refugee camp in ancient times, with tents made from cloth and other materials like that. People and small children alike were running around playing, talking or doing house work. Yugi was completely stunned, not only did he notice that everyone here was extremely close to each other but that every single one of them was a demon, and it amazed him and made him feel at home.

"Yugi?" Atem asked carefully, he had noticed the look on his face and wondered if something was wrong. Yugi looked at him and smiled sadly, like he had just realized something. "Is everything alright?" Yugi nodded at him and walked forward into the city.

"King Yami!" Mokuba yelled loudly and came running over his long tail trailing behind him as he hugged Atem. Yugi looked at Atem, he was a king? Yugi was confused but his questions had to wait as more of the demons came over hearing Mokuba's little outburst, Yugi quietly made his way to the edge of the group, feeling like an outsider in this tight nit group.

"Yugi! You're here too, that's great!" Mokuba said as he spotted Yugi at the edge and made his way over to also hug him, but he also brought the entire group's attention on him. Yugi felt like shrinking so he could scurry away and hide, he had never felt so nervous in his life.

Atem smiled as he watched Yugi and the others go over and start to ask questions, Yugi stuttered nervously as he tried to answer them and let a relived sigh out when Mokuba took over telling the story. Atem almost laughed, for the first time he was seeing the real Yugi, not the one the hunters and the human world had made him to be. He wondered what had happened to him in his life that caused him to become like this. He watched a while longer as Yugi slowly began to feel less shy in the group, he laughed at something someone said but before he could answer his whole body stiffened and he cried out pulling his left arm quickly out of someone's grasp and cradled it to his chest.

"Oh no, did I hurt you, I'm sorry." The young girl said as tears came to her eyes at the sight of the boy in pain.

Yugi forced his eyes to open and a false reassuring smile onto his face, "It's alright, you didn't know don't worried about it."

"Alright let's give Yugi some room, he's injured and he's never been around his own kind before." Atem said and walked through the crowd, at his announcement people gasped and began to whisper quietly to one another. "Come on, let's get you out of this crowed." Atem said quietly to Yugi who smiled greatfuly and followed him.

Yugi looked around as they made their way through the underground city, till they came to a tent in the very back of the underground city, Yugi noticed this one was grander than any of the others and was hesitant to follow Atem when he entered. Inside was even grander then outside, with colorful plush carpets layering the floor and a grand bed placed against the back which opened up to the ocean. Light weight curtains were laced throughout the tent so that parts could be sectioned off for privacy, including one around the bed.

"Yugi you can relax, I'm sorry if bringing you here scared you." Atem said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What! No!" Yugi said louder and more forceful then he had intended. "Sorry. No, I'm glad you brought me here, I don't know what it is about but I'm really glad that you brought me here." Yugi looked down slightly embarrassed at his lame explanation. Nervous he played with the chain around his puzzle, bringing Atem's attention to it with a surprised gasp.

"That's-, where did you get that? Who put it together?"

Yugi surprised at the tone in Atem's voice took a moment to realize he was talking about the puzzle. "Oh this, my grandpa gave it to me a few years ago and dared me to solve it. The thing was tricky as hell but I did it." Atem stared at him for a moment then something seemed to click in his eyes and he smiled warmly before patting the bed so Yugi would come sit beside him. Yugi hesitantly sat, he felt really nervous for some reason, he glanced at Atem and had to mentally roll his eyes, because his nervousness couldn't have anything to do with the overly hot and sexy man next to him. Or the fact that he felt extremely attracted to said man.

"I see, may I see it?" Atem asked hesitantly, and Yugi nodded quickly handing it over, there was something about him and that puzzle, almost like the puzzle had always wanted to be back with him. Atem looked at it with a hazed expression, like he was remembering something very distant.

"It belongs to you doesn't it, you can keep it." Yugi burst out without really thinking, but even as he realized what he had said he knew that it was true, he didn't know how, but he knew it was true.

"How did you know that?" Atem asked totally surprised that Yugi had guessed it was his.

"I- I'm not sure, I just have always had a feeling that it never truly belonged to me, like I was just there to keep it safe until it found it's true owner." Yugi said and looked away shyly. It was quiet for a few moments until Yugi was encased in a hug, surrounded by those expertly toned tan strong arms. Yugi felt his face turn several shades of red as he sat stiffly, his heart was beating an hour a minuet and millions of butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

"Thank you Yugi." Atem said, he was truly happy that Yugi had given it to him, he had a part of his old life back now, a part of his life that was much happier time. Yugi gave a very tight and high pitched, um hum, as a reply, that's when he felt Yugi's heart rate was matching the pace of his own. He pulled back to look at Yugi a shy look covered his face as he tried to avoid Atem's gaze, but when he didn't his face became even redder. Atem felt his lips curve into a smirk as he moved closer to Yugi's face, using one hand to pull Yugi chin so he was forced to look at him.

"Really Yugi, thank you. You should let me give you a reward." Atem said and Yugi felt his face heat up again at the husky seductive sound as Atem's suggestive voice implied a different meaning. And before he could do anything Atem's lips were gently laid on his, Yugi was completely frozen he had no idea of what was happening, Atem smirked at Yugi's frozen state and gently he licked Yugi's lower lip. Instinctively Yugi opened his mouth allowing Atem's warm and spicy tongue to enter and explore his mouth. Atem trailed over a spot and Yugi moaned and shuttered as a response, Atem liked that sound and searched for another spot like that and when he found it Yugi responded more fiercely than before as his frozen state finally began to melt and he began to kiss back. Leaning happily into the kiss, sliding his tongue against Atem's making the taller boy purr deep in the back of his throat.

Atem slid a hand up Yugi's back as the kiss was becoming quickly more heated, Yugi shivered as a finger ran up his spin. Yugi could feel his entire body melt under the feeling and passion Atem was assaulting his mind and body with, he moaned again and felt as he was gently pushed back into the bed. Atem slid there quickly heating bodies together sharing that heat and gently grinding them together, Yugi rolled into him forcing their bodies even closer together. Excited with that reaction Atem began to trace a finger lightly across Yugi's body as they finally broke there kiss, they were panting heavily from the passion that the other was showing rather than running out of air. Atem nuzzled Yugi's chest as he listened to Yugi's soft moans of pleasure, he gently ran his fingers down his arm waiting for those pleasured moans.

"Ahh!" Yugi's pleasured moans turned quickly to a cry of pain, his arm had been touched. Even though the contact was soft and shouldn't have hurt it sent lightning bolts of pain throughout his body. Atem realizing his mistake shot up off him and gently pulled him up.

"Sorry Yugi. Let me take a look." Atem said, he had noticed that the injury had been causing him a lot of pain more so than it should, demons had high healing rates, so why was Yugi's injury taking so long to heal.

"A wait, you shouldn't look-" Yugi's attempts to stop his arm from being look at were interrupted by Atem's gasp of surprise and anger. Yugi looked down at the raw and blistered flesh of his arm, it looked awful and it was only getting worse thanks to Ash's torment of it earlier.

Atem didn't say anything his anger was that of a coiled snake silent but deadly, he stood from the bed and grabbed a gold basin filled with cool clean water and a cloth before he sat next to Yugi again, carefully balancing the bowl between his legs. He dipped the cloth in to the water before he gently picked up Yugi's arm and placed the cloth over it. Yugi suppressed a hiss of pain at the contact on his arm but didn't protest, even threw the pain he was soothed with the feeling of those delicate long tan fingers capable of causing great pleasure and great pain, gently tended to his abused skin.

"What happened to you? Not only this wound, but why are you with the hunters?" Atem asked gently as he continued to tend the wound.

"It's not a pretty story. A few months ago a group of hunters came to my house, I had no idea who they were and my grandpa told me to run as they rushed into the house. And I did though I didn't get very far, they boxed me in and over powered me to the ground. I could have gotten away once I was on my feet, but one of the hunters named Ash had grabbed my grandpa and used him as leverage to get me to do what they wanted. I had to become a hunter because my parents were one and if I didn't toe the line my grandpa was the one that was going to pay. He's all I have left I couldn't let him get hurt, so I became a hunter.

"When we met I had just finished their training so by rules I was supposed to be marked as a full-fledged member. You know I didn't have a clue as to what I was at the time so I didn't know that the magic in the mark wouldn't work on me, but I guess it's also thanks to that that I was able to tap more into my demon powers and meet you." Yugi finished, he waited silently for Atem's reaction but was surprised by it.

"So that's who Mokuba meant." at Yugi's confused expression Atem clarified, "I asked him why you were there and he said that they were holding someone captive. I'm sorry." Atem said sadly, he gently placed Yugi's injured arm in the basin of water, watching as the clear water turned a sick orange/red as blood and all matter of things came from the wound.

"The magic in the mark is what's keeping this from healing normally, it will take at least a week for it to completely heal." Atem said with a sad look in his eyes, that beautiful barely tanned skin, which should never had to bear a mark was now going to be scarred by something that would remind him of something awful forever. "Come with me, we have a doctor here he should be able to put something on it to help ease the pain." Atem held out a hand and lead him to a nearby tent.

"Doctor Hockings, can you do something for Yugi?" Atem asked as an older men came from behind a curtained off section in the back of the tent.

"Of course let me take a look." He said happily as he motioned to a seat beside him, Yugi sat and watched the doctor and he realized something astonishing.

"You're human!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

"You're human!" Yugi said without thinking, as the realization of what he had really just blurted out so loudly hit him he blushed deeply in embarrassment.

Doctor Hockings just burst out laughing before stopping and smiling kindly at him, "Yes, you are quiet right I am human. One of the few who are aware of demons existent and on their side."

"S-sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's quiet all right, I've already heard about your predicament," at Yugi's surprised look Hockings laughed silently again. "Everybody's heard about it by now, in such a close knit place like this things tend to travel fast. Especially, when it travels from the mouth of a hyper twelve year old cat demon." Hockings laughed as he spoke about Mokuba. "Now why don't we take a good look at that arm and see if we can't do anything about it." Hockings carefully turned Yugi's arm over and clucked his tongue in disappointment.

"Whoever did this to you should be ashamed of themselves. It was made by a hunter's magic, correct?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, it's from the magic in there marks. They tried to mark me."

Surprise crossed Hockings face, "Even though you have demon blood! They must have known how the magic would have reacted with your kind, its very nature was to repel a demons presence."

Yugi's eyes darkened as he remembered the conversation he overhead after he had been knocked out between one of the men in white and Ash. "One of them did, the others could only speculate since I wasn't born a demon. But that bastered didn't care, he's the one that insisted on the marking even though the others were warning against it." Yugi could feel Atem's anger build behind him, and he glanced a look at him.

What he saw slightly scared him and made him immensely glad that he wasn't the subject of that anger. Atem's beautiful red eyes were a flaming red that burned with a deep hate and a promise of revenge, then something crossed Yugi's mind and fear for him shot threw his veins. If Atem acted on that anger it could put him in very serious danger, and there was a chance that it would possibly kill him.

"Atem, you shouldn't get so angry I'm fine it's just a flesh wound." Yugi said, trying to soothe the anger in him but it seemed to do the exact opposite.

"Just a flesh wound it may be, but he tortured you. He purposely placed a mark on you that he knew would only burn and scar you and he purposely aggravated it earlier by placing one of his enchanted arrows on your wound. How could I not be angry? I would be angry even if it was some one else and not someone I care-" Atem suddenly stopped, he was surprised by the words that had almost slipped out, but was even more surprised to find out they were whole heartedly true, he cared deeply for Yugi. Even though he had tried to stop the words and there meaning, it was apparent by Dr. Hockings look of unease and the dark blush claiming Yugi's face that the person he cared about was Yugi.

Hockings cleared his throat and called out to someone on the other side of the tent. "Rebecca could you bring me a package labeled EIW, and a basin."

There was a female voice that gave a rough reply. "Here you go grandpa, what do you need theses for- Oh, hello." A short young girl with light blonde hair and green eyes came out carrying the things that had been asked for, Yugi noticed that there was a strange swirl like pattern running up her palms and arms to her elbows. "There for healing, though I haven't mastered my powers yet to be of any real use. I'm Rebecca." She said happily as she placed the things down.

"This is my granddaughter she's a quarter demon, and she's a medic in training. Her mother was a great healer before her and I suspects that there are great things in store for her." Hocking's said with a voice that said he couldn't be more proud of her. "Well now you should be getting back to your studies, I and Atem here will take care of Yugi." Rebecca looked a little saddened at being dismissed but nodded and left without another word.

"Well then, we best get this over with quick." Hockings said and motioned Yugi over to the basin, " Just a warning this is going to hurt like hell, so just to be safe, I'm going to ask Atem here to restrain you, we've had a couple of people that reacted so bad one went on a bit of a rampage." Yugi grimaced, he was starting to have second thoughts on this. "I promise that it will help your wound heal faster, but unfortunally, because of the severity your injury it will leave a scar." Hockings explained as he set up his things.

Yugi really didn't want to go through with this, but the more he left it alone the worst it became, it was already infected, so he ground his teeth together and carefully stripped off his jacket and shirt so they wouldn't be in the way or get wet when he most likely struggled. Atem placed a comforting hand on his shoulder Yugi was surprised at the immense warmth that spread threw his touch. Atem wrapped a hand above his injury holding his arm steady and wrapped the other hand around his waist holding him close trapping him securely, but Yugi was enjoying the feeling more than he thought he would.

Yugi took a few calming breaths when he felt the cool liquid on his skin, he just thought that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad when the burning stinging pain ripped threw him, tightening all of those muscles that had just relaxed. Instinctively he tried to pull his arm away from the pain but Atem's grip held him firmly in place, even with Yugi's demonic strength, it just went to show you how strong Atem was. Yugi scrunched up his face in pain grinding his teeth together and muttering swear after swear as the pain continued to intensify and eventually turned his words into nothing but grunts and yells of pain. He watched as the liquid began to poor over the worst of the wound and his sight went white from the pain.

Atem felt Yugi grip his bicep and dig his claws in, he felt the pain but didn't let it register at all on his face as he watched the doctor continue to poor the liquid on the wound. He also knew he was going to have a few more wounds when that liquid hit the worst of the injury and he tightened his grip around Yugi. Yugi gasped and pulled harshly against Atem's grip but to no avail, the pain was so intense and even if he screamed there would be no real distraction from it, so he buried his head in Atem's strong muscular shoulder until the pain became too much. He was unable to move or lash out dew to Atem's grip, and he unthinkingly sunk his fangs and teeth into Atem's shoulder letting his body quiver and shake with his silent screams of pain.

"Good boy, dig in deep, it's almost over." Atem said soothingly and used the hand wrapped around his waist to stroke his soft hair. Even though it was supposed to be soothing for Yugi, Atem found that the action soothed something in him and he found it was hard to stop, until Yugi grunted loudly and bite even harder into his shoulder before he let out a relived sigh and released his grip.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said a bit shakily as he looked at the wound he created, his eyes were red with held back tears, and he instinctively licked up the trickle of blood as it began to heal.

Atem watched Yugi lick away the blood and it made him a bit warm at the sight, trying to distract himself he said, "Don't worry about it Yugi. I know it hurts, I'm actually surprised you didn't transform." Atem said it with a light tone to his voice to convince Yugi that he wasn't hurt, as he whipped the brimming tears away with a gentle brush of his thumb.

Yugi gave a strained laugh, "Actually I haven't been able to transform at all since then, I don't even really know how I did it in the first place." Yugi said as he thought back to that time and gave a small shudder and cradled his now clean and freshly bandaged arm to his chest.

Atem thought on what Yugi had just said and he worried a bit, "I see… It's late, why don't I bring you home and you can tell me what happened." Yugi looked up at him with hope filled eyes, he was surprised at how much the thought of being able to transform again thrilled him. Atem smiled and draped an arm around his shoulders and led him back out the tent and into the night air.

"So the first thing is what do you remember?" Atem asked after a bit of silence. It was cool out and Yugi felt strangely peaceful as he walked with his arms clasped carefully behind his back and staring up at the stars, he could see them a lot better than he could before, he noted as he collected his thoughts. He found he enjoyed this simple walk with Atem, they were standing close enough that there shared body heat kept away the chill in the air.

"Well, after I passed out from the pain I was transferred to a place that looked like my room but it had things in it that I had gotten rid of and pictures of my parents that I never actually had. It was like everything in there was a memory" Yugi finally said.

Atem nodded in understanding, "You're right that sounds like your soul room, a part of you that holds all of your memories and the ones that have special or strong enough attachment or meaning will materialize in there. Like you said those pictures they each held a special memory about your parents. The soul room is the best way to get in touch of our most primal of instincts and powers, it will allow us to hide our demonic selves and to also let us manifest special gifts that each demon possess."

Yugi nodded in understanding, it made the most since, he paused as he looked for a place to start before telling him about the hidden room in his soul room, telling him everything he remembered.

"Has anything changed since then?" Atem asked curiously.

"Ever since then I've noticed that my fangs and claws are much more prominent and don't just appear when I'm angry or in pain and that my senses have improved and everything seems so clear to me, but other than that I haven't been able to transform at all." Yugi finished with a sigh, he waited for Atem to say something but all he got was silence as Atem thought over what he had just been told.

Why would his inner room have two doors, and why is his true demon form trapped and in pain? Atem didn't really have the answers and he found that it bugged him. Releasing a sigh he looked up to Yugi who was watching him with a look in his eyes, Atem smiled and the sudden change seemed to bring Yugi back to the now, and make him blush a bit red.

"Unfortunately I don't have a real answer for it Yugi, but I will look for one." Atem replied finally as they stopped near Yugi's house.

Yugi nodded his understanding before hesitantly asking a question that he desperately needed to know, "Would it be alright if I-I came to the underground city…again?" Yugi looked at the ground fear making him feel less brave, he didn't want to be told that he couldn't go there anymore.

Atem looked at him sadly, knowing exactly what was running through Yugi's head, he took his hand and gently pulled the boy closer. "I would be sad if you didn't come back, I mean I could always come see you but it's different when the person you care for comes to you." Yugi blushed red, and that look in Atem's eyes was almost enough to stop his heart.

"A-Alright, then I'll defiantly come again." Yugi stuttered out finding he was having a hard time thinking with their bodies so close and there heat mixing together and transferring to the other. Atem's eyes were a beep red and warm when he looked up his breathe caught as they were looking right at him and getting closer.

Atem could feel Yugi's warm breath on him and it brought back thoughts of their shared kiss earlier, and of how those lips tasted, like the sweetest and most addictive drug, and like a drug he just had to have another taste. Yugi wasn't surprised when Atem leaned in further and placed his lips against his own, they were soft and moist and tasted exotic and he loved it. When Atem asked for entrance he gave it and monad into their kiss. Twinning his arms around Atem's neck and leaned into it as their bodies and tongues entwined even further together, and all too soon they were forced to pull away.

"I guess this is good night." Yugi said, and Atem smiled.

"It is, but only till tomorrow." Atem said and placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's cheek before he disappeared into the night like he was never there in the first place, as Yugi's own personal romantic fantasy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (I NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi went to bed that night and every night since with happy thoughts and feelings, he had been to the underground city every night after his patrol with the hunters was over. More times than he could count he found himself ranting about the hunters and there methods, and every time Atem would sit quietly on his bed and listened to him, until there came a spot he could intervene in which case he would calm Yugi down with a kiss or a simple jester. But that always became something more, and left Yugi's head in the clouds, or in the gutter depending in the point of view. And he suspected it wouldn't be any different tonight.

Yugi had taken to the habit of sinking deep into his mind when he was out on patrol, in this state he found he could sense others of his kind more quickly. And in doing so he could warn them away faster, but not tonight.

Yugi stood there stunned, staring down at the body of a little boy, he was a demon and the same kind as Mokuba, with a ginger tail sprawled in the dirt and matching ears drooping into his hair line. Yugi was cold his body completely frozen, he barely registered the feeling on something seeping into his clothes, he glanced over and stared stupidly at the wetness that had splattered all over his shirt sleeves and chest along with the bottoms of his pant legs and his face and hands. He couldn't even register that the color of the wetness seeping into his clothes and staining his skin was the color red, matching the same color that was leaking into the ground from under the sleeping boy, only he wasn't sleeping, he was dead.

Yugi felt time return to him after a moment, heard the congrates of the others as they applauded such a fine kill, then the applauds turn to orders for the clean-up crew to make sure the boy was never found. Yugi glanced at Ash as he cleaned his weapons of the boys blood a satisfied smirk ghosting his lips, and it burned like liquid fire in Yugi. He felt his hands bawl into fists ready for an attack, when the wetness coating his hands stopped him, his hands were covered in the blood. But why? He couldn't remember, or did he just not want to remember? Dully he felt pain shoot up his leg and in his shoulder and hands, recalling the memory that he didn't want to remember, tears blurred his vision as pain weighed down his heart. and without thinking he walked over and put his whole demonic strength into that one punch, feeling the satisfying crunch of bone as it gave under his strength and Ash went flying into the dirt, Yugi went for another attack but he found himself being convulsed on.

At the moment he didn't care that he had been caught it was all worth it, having hurt that murdering bastered, it wasn't until he heard the chime of a bell, that he glanced back and watched as the clean-up crew began to pick up the dead boy's body to burn him. What about his parents? Yugi thought, there would be nothing for them to remember him by or to tell them of his death, and fresh rage took over Yugi. With an enraged yowl he threw off his restrainers and tackled one of the cleaning crew making him drop the body. He didn't have much time, and no matter how much it killed him to leave the boy's body behind he had too, he grabbed that one piece that could be a reminder of him and fled.

"Let him go, we have something important to him." The second in command said in place of Ash who was unable to speak dew to a broken jaw… in three places. Yugi ran through the night as fast as he could there was only one thing that mattered to him right now, his grandpa. Who was in serious danger thanks to what he had just done, he had to get him some place safe.

Atem felt the sudden rage in his mind then it just disappeared, but then pain and fear came in its place and it began to seriously worried Atem. He had Just exited his tent when he heard a scream from somewhere near the entrance and he headed there in a sprint, he could already smell the blood.

"Oh my god, what happened Yugi?" Mokuba asked hysterically as crowds of people blocked his way through to his love. When he heard no reply from Yugi he began to somewhat gently push people out of his way. There kneeling in the middle of all those people was Yugi, covered in blood and gripping the hand of someone very elderly.

"Stand back every one." Atem commanded and knelt carefully in front of Yugi, he looked so fragile at the moment, as he sat there his eyes glazed over and clutching something in his hand holding it protectively to his heart. "Yugi?" Atem asked softly and got a simple whimper in reply as tears began to slither down Yugi's face.

"He's …dead. I tried to save him." Yugi spoke in a ragged voice, one horse with tears and an untold, unbearable pain.

"I understand. You there, who are you, what happened?" Atem demanded from the old man and was surprised to see the old man not flinch at his harsh and accusing tone.

"I don't know what happened, he just came home covered like that, grabbed my hand and drug me here as fast as he could." The old man said clearly.

Atem finally made the connection, "You're his grandpa, aren't you." He got a nod in return, "I see, I am Atem, leader here and I see Yugi's not the only one injured, Mokuba take him to Hockings and stay with him for now, I'll take care of Yugi." Mokuba nodded and took the hesitant old man away from his grandson, who by now had receded somewhere deep inside himself as Atem pulled him to his feet and guided him to his tent.

Yugi sat on the comfortable chair, barely registering what was happening around him, it wasn't until Atem had stooped down in front of him and took his face in both of his hands that he finally returned to reality.

"Yugi what happened?" Atem said at this point scared out of his mind at such small reactions from Yugi.

The sadness that had been there was replaced by anger as Yugi finally found the strength to tell his tale. "That bastered killed him, he was just a little boy probably no older then Mokuba, he couldn't hear my warning and that bastered found him before I had. He killed him right in front of me, I tried to save him, to stop the bleeding but he grabbed me from behind and threw me into a pile of recycled glass. He was no older than Mokuba." Yugi said again this time stopping with a violent sob. "I couldn't… bring the body back, but I managed to get this." And Yugi held out a black studded choker with a medium sized silver bell fashioned to it, and Atem's heart fell, he knew this choker. Saw it on the little boy every day, he was one of the death ones among the clan, born without the ability to communicate with his mind. Atem closed his eyes sadly and placed his hand over the belled chocker.

"I'll tell the parents."

"No, I will. I haft to do this." Yugi said with a look and a voice that brooked no argument.

"Alright, then I'm going to get your grandpa settled and be back with something to help clean your wounds. Stay here for now." Atem said, before ducking out of his tent he glanced over his shoulder to see that glassy eyed look in Yugi's eyes back.

When Atem returned, he helped Yugi remove the glass from his skin, the pain barely registering, before helping him to clean the blood from him and offering some clean clothes. Once Yugi was dressed similarly to Atem he led Yugi to the tent were the boy's parents lived and stood by Yugi as he told the parents.

"I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't able to save him." Yugi said again and watched as the grieving mother curled into her husband's chest clutching his shirt. "I was able to get this though." And Yugi held out the bell and choker, which the mother took with grieving hands and held it to her face as she cried. Atem said a few words but by then Yugi couldn't take any more and rushed out of the tent and back to Atem's, where he promptly curled up on his bed and sobbed. It wasn't long until he felt a pair of warm, strong arms pull his broken form to his wide comforting chest, Atem laid back gently and soothingly ran a hand through Yugi's hair as he cried himself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi woke the next morning… or night with a painful pulsing headache and puffy eyes from all the crying the night before. As the memories came back to him of the night before he pulled the covers over his head again and buried his head into the pillows and cocooned himself in them. He couldn't stop the flood of memories and the pain that had come with them, he knew he had to get up but he really couldn't, not on his own he just didn't have the strength. And as if his thoughts had been heard, a hand pulled the covers off of him and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Come on, it's time to get up." Atem said gently and a small smile came to his face as Yugi tried to pull himself back into the pillows. "Not this time, come on. Your grandpa deserves some answers and you need to eat something." Yugi have a halfhearted glare at Atem but didn't put up any more of a fuss as he was pulled on to his feet and lead to Dr. Hockings tent.

"Oh, look here's your grandson now, I found that theses demons have a funny way of showing up just when you talk or think about them." Hockings said and got a humored chuckle from Yugi's grandfather.

"Good morning Yugi, you look hungry let's get you something to eat." He said and as soon as Yugi looked into those joyful lavender eyes he couldn't help but be coaxed into a smile as he sat at the wooden bench followed by Atem. Who was getting strange looks from his grandpa, then a bit of a devious smile crossed his lips, but he decided to use that bait at just the right moment. And that moment came after Yugi was halfway through his soup and the silence had been present for too long. "So Yugi, I've gathered by now that this is that special friend you told me about."

The un-expectancy of the question had Yugi choking on his soup and a dark red blush claim his face, "Grandpa!" his mortification seemed to amuse everyone at the table even Atem. As the others continued to laugh at his expense he went back to his food mumbling things under his breath, but he couldn't help the smile the laughter had brought to his face. He was feeling better he noticed, the sadness was less present, and now thoughts of what he would do began to take its place, but he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to allow something like this to happen again.

After he had finished his food Atem was soon called away by one of his higher ranks, and Yugi was left to wonder the camp, he decided that he would go properly clean up, he still had blood on his skin in some places. But he soon found himself in another predicament, his barrowed cloths were too big and he didn't have anything else to ware. He stood there wrapped in a towel for a few minutes contemplating what to do when someone entered the tent and gave a semi perky hi, it was Mokuba carrying a package in his arms.

"Hi Yugi, Atem and I got you something this morning." He said as he placed it on the bed. "I heard what you tried to do, I'm glad you tried to save him, Jerry was a good friend." _'Jerry'_ so that was the boy's name, Yugi looked a bit sad then a thought came to him and he hoped it made Mokuba smile a bit.

"I know this won't make you feel completely better, but the bastered that killed Jerry has a broken jaw in three places." Yugi said, "But unfortunaly I was grabbed by several people before I could do anymore harm, and I think it's safe to say that I'm officially expelled from the hunter's." And to Yugi's immense relief Mokuba gave a full Mokuba smile and a bit of his spring came back into his step.

"I'm glad, now open the package, I think you'll like them." Mokuba said hurriedly. Inside was several outfits for him to ware, and he liked them all. They were similar in style to Atem's, all shirt's that looks like there long coats. He pulled out one with several black straps and silver buckles crisscrossing over dark red leather. There were black skinny jeans in there and some accessories, he pulled out the double looped studded belt and put it on over the pants, he liked the clothes, but it was missing something and he knew exactly what it was.

Yugi could feel the grief settle in the pit of his stomach, he cleared his throat loudly to let the ones inside know he was out there.

"Come in." a saddened female voice called from inside. "Oh, Yugi it's you, thank you for bringing back his bell, it was something he treasured greatly."

"I'm glad I could help at least a little." Yugi said to Jerry's mother.

"Is there something I could help you with?" she asked after Yugi hadn't said anything.

"It's something I would like to ask you for, a favor, and I will return it to you. I can't leave the fact that I know that someone like Ash lives out there and hunts our kind, and I plan to do something to put a stop to it. I was hoping you would lend me Jerry's choker as a reminder of him and what I want to put a stop to."

Yugi waited for her to decide and a small smile came to her face, "I think that if Jerry was here he would be the first to agree to that, I'll keep the bell but you can keep the choker, I believe he would want you to have it, but not as a reminder of what had happened but as a promise that things could change. I know we will never be able to walk in our true forms but to be able to walk without fear of the hunters would be nice. I hope this will help." She said and took the studded chocker and put it on Yugi herself, when she stepped back she smiled with tears in her eyes. "It looks good on you, it looks _right_ on you." She patted his cheek affectingly before turning back to her things, and Yugi left for his tent.

It wasn't long before Atem returned, "I knew you would eventually do this," Yugi looked at Atem surprised. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? It's not something that will be easy." Yugi nodded and Atem sighed but smiled none the less. "Alright, I want you to meet my officers in the morning, I know they will agree with this and help you." Atem said and waited as Yugi's face went from shock to joy. Atem smiled and took a good look at Yugi.

"You look good in those, I'll haft to thank Mokuba later." Atem said in a less serious voice than before and stepped closer to Yugi. Giving him that sexy smirk of his, making Yugi blush and feel completely exposed to Atem's gaze, that gaze that seemed to leave burning heat where ever they went. Heating and burning Yugi both inside and out, Atem watched the reaction he was causing in the young one in front of him, and reached out and stroked a finger lightly down Yugi's cheek. Causing a small shiver to go threw him, and to heat something in Atem. He leaned closer and gently pushed Yugi to sit back onto the bed.

Yugi could feel his heart pound hared in his ears as Atem leaned in closer and over him forcing him to look up and hooked a finger under the chocker pulling Yugi even closer till he could feel their breaths mingle. Unable to take all the heat that was passing between them Yugi closed the remaining distance, feeling that sweet taste on his lips. Atem eagerly accepted Yugi's kiss and pushed slightly for even more, probing Yugi's bottom lip for entrance into the sweet tasting cavern, finding those soft spots that elicited those sweet moans.

Yugi moaned even deeper into their kiss and ran a hand through Atem's tri colored locks, feeling like his problems were just melting away. Atem ran a hand up his thigh and traced the exposed skin on Yugi's stomach, he shivered violently as Atem ran further up and undid the buckles on his shirt and removed the garment. Atem broke there kiss and licked his lips sexily as Yugi looked into those eyes that were dark as the color of blood.

"Your eyes, they are intoxicating, I could drowned in them." Atem said, making Yugi blush darker, as he rested his head on Yugi's chest before tracing his tongue around Yugi's nipples and lower leaving a hot trail all over his body, heating it and causing it to react.

"Atem, wa-wait." Yugi said as another violent shudder went threw him.

Atem laughed quietly and darkly before whispering in his ear quietly, "Shh, relax." He said in that silky seductive voice as he released his hold on Yugi's hard nipples, Atem traced across Yugi's chest and down his arm. Yugi leaned back on his elbow resting his head on the pile of pillows, he moaned loudly from the feelings Atem was causing within him and the painful throbbing from his erection that was trapped in the tight jeans. Atem watched amused and excited as he traced his tongue up Yugi's chest and down his left arm causing shiver after shiver to wrack threw the younger boys body.

Yugi looked back down to meet those dark crimson red eyes, as they watched carefully for Yugi's reaction as he began to trace his tongue over that extremely sensitive and scarred skin. Yugi gasped at the intense sensation that action caused, as he watched Atem trace over the newly healed lines on his forearm, Yugi closed his eyes at the sensation and moaned as he rolled his hips pressing his painfully hard erection into Atem's equally hard member. Atem growled pleasurably and pressed his hips downward and grazed his fangs against his skin as his other hand finally undid those painfully tightening jeans, releasing his heat filled and throbbing member.

Atem licked his way up Yugi's arm as his other hand stroked Yugi's member, he gasped and rolled his hips, feeling his pleasure rise even further. Atem watched the reaction and moved to replace his hand with his mouth, Yugi felt the surprised change and yelled out and bucked into Atem's mouth feeling his own release coming closer as Atem messaged the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh, and growled deep in his throat vibrating Yugi.

"At-Atem! S-stop I- I'm coming!" Yugi yelled a second before he bucked into Atem's mouth releasing his hot seed. Atem took everything Yugi had to offer, enjoying the sweet taste of him. He released Yugi and coted his fingers until they were properly lubricated before he began to probe his entrance. Yugi stiffened at the intrusion, but began to relax as Atem trailed kissed across his exposed chest as he inserted a finger. Atem felt Yugi's insides clamp down around him and waited for Yugi to relax again before widening and entering a second finger, by the third finger Atem had begun his search for that allusive spot that would pleasure Yugi beyond his belief.

Yugi moaned his name and it quickly turned into a scream of surprised pleasure as Atem had finally located the sly bundle of nerves. He began to thrust his fingers in and out enjoying the increasing moans and breathless whispers of his name as he teased and taunted Yugi's pleasures to their max, before the painful throbbing heat in his own member became too much. He removed his fingers, loving the longing whimper that tore from Yugi's throat, Atem hummed deep in his throat as he trailed his nose along the sensitive skin letting his hot breath dance across it, as he positioned himself. He nibbled on Yugi's ear as he penetrated him, hearing Yugi's surprised and pain filled yell of his name, he murmured sweet things and trailed kisses along the younger's body as he felt him begin to adjust to Atem's considerable length.

Yugi could feel Atem's heat inside him and as the pain faded he felt himself begin to crave that sweet sensation from earlier, he rolled his hips experimentally and found himself wanting to go into a frenzy. Atem could feel the lust and need filled frenzy begin to build in his partner, and he smirked to himself before not so gently nipping Yugi in the shoulder making his partner cry out in surprise then in pleasure as Atem roughly thrust into Yugi.

"Now, now, don't go getting ahead without me." Atem teased in that silky voice that sounded so sweet to Yugi's ears.

"P-please, m-move." Yugi begged in a breathless needy voice. Atem smiled against Yugi's skin and obliged the youngers request, pulling out and thrusting himself hard into Yugi hitting that sweet bundle of nerves at the same time. Yugi yelled out his name and rolled his hips to try and feel it again, as Atem thrust back in him and the pleasure shot through Yugi. He could already feel his climax coming and the need was making him crazy, he bucked and rolled his hips in a perfect rhythm with Atem's thrust.

Atem grunted as his own climax was painfully close as he continued his thrusts, he felt Yugi grip his bicep hard as he began to near his release, and prompting Atem to thrust faster as his own release began to near. Yugi yelled his name and gripped his arm as his insides clamped down around Atem's member as he finally released, triggering Atem's own release as he thrust hard all the way through it. Atem pulled out of Yugi and began to clean Yugi of that sweet liquid, as Yugi watched basking in his afterglow he noticed the marks on Atem's arm and the small beads of blood that had appeared there. He lapped up the beads that had appeared and relished the taste they spread in his mouth before being pulled into another sweet kiss, Atem smiled and pulled him close to him before burying his nose in his hair and slipping into a satisfied sleep. Whatever was about to be started could wait till tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi shifted in his sleep rolling over into the warmth of Atem's chest, causing Atem to hum pleasantly and wrap his arm around Yugi's waist pulling him harder against him. Yugi groaned annoyed at the movement that was waking him up from his peaceful sleep, Atem laughed deeply and nuzzled his nose in his hair completely waking Yugi from his sleep.

"Not nice." Yugi mumbled before curling in further to Atem's warm board chest.

Atem laughed, "But it is time to wake up none the less, we have an important meeting to attend." Yugi moaned again and peered up at him with one of those beautiful amethyst eyes, Atem could just drown in there cool deaths. Yugi shifted again this time so he was lying across Atem's chest, as he wrapped his arms around his neck and just laid there.

"What is it Yugi?"

"How did you know that I was planning on going after the hunters?" he finally said.

"I've always known you would, a demons very nature wouldn't allow them to be kept down like they had you for very long, it was only a matter of what would set you off." Atem's eyes softened a bit, "I only wish it didn't haft to be something as awful as what it had been_." _ Yugi looked away as the image of Jerry's crumpled and bloody body ran threw his mind.

"I wish it didn't haft to come to that either. Truthfully I hate fighting, I would rather live my life in peace, but I can't knowing that people like Ash are out there." Yugi said and Atem watched the determined look that came into the other boys face, he smiled Yugi was a truly pure soul. He placed a finger under Yugi's chin and brought it to face him before he leaned down and kissed his partner lovingly.

"I love you." Atem said before he could stop himself he didn't regret those words, he watched Yugi's face become bright red with embarrassment before looking away. Atem was aware he wasn't going to hear those words from Yugi anytime soon but it didn't change his feelings at all. "Come on, we shouldn't keep the others waiting." Atem said abruptly and got out of bed to dress, leaving a very stunned Yugi behind.

Yugi sat there covered in the blankets still, those three words Atem had said to him with such passionate eyes, bouncing around in his head and the seen replaying over and over. Atem loved him, but how, as far as Yugi could tell there wasn't anything special about him. He wasn't particularly strong even for a daemon, he had childlike features. Yugi didn't understand it, but he knew those words thrilled his heart to know end, so he decided to stop worrying about the why and how, Atem must have a good reason for his feelings and he was content to let that be.

Yugi located the box that had his clothes in it and pulled out a dark blue shirt that had long sleeves with buckles wrapping around his arms, he pulled it on with a pair of dark jeans and his belt then followed out the tent after Atem. Atem had waited for him and when he appeared gave him a small smile before leading them through the maze of tents, Yugi looked around trying to remember which house belonged to which people, he was about to ask Atem a question when he noticed several scratched going across Atem's bicep and remembered what happened last night, making him blush.

Atem noticed Yugi's sudden blush and looked him questioningly, which made Yugi blush more and look at the ground.

"S-sorry about your arm." Yugi mumbled in embarrassment, which caused Atem to look at his arm stupidly before he remembered that Yugi had left some very noticeable marks on it, and brought to his mind the feeling of having Yugi trace his tongue along the wounds he had made, which caused a pleasant shiver throughout his body and a slight reaction in Atem's lower regain. Hoping to make his reactions to his memories go unnoticed he decided to tease Yugi a bit.

"Don't worry they don't hurt, but you should feel honored, not everybody gets to taste my blood." He whispered the last part seductively into Yugi's ear causing the younger to shudder at its hidden meanings. Yugi couldn't help but think _'good, then I can have all of you to myself.'_ which made a small devious smile to appear on Yugi's lips. Causing Atem to become puzzled, that wasn't the reaction he had been expecting.

"Yugi?" he asked, and Yugi's smile got a little wider.

"It's nothing, just some privet thoughts." Yugi said, knowing very well that Atem had been trying to get an embarrassed reaction from him, well two can play at that game, he thought before saying the next part quietly so only Atem could hear. "Some that are only meant to be heard in bed." Before walking ahead leaving a very stunned and a little more than slightly aroused Atem behind, before he smiled deviously and followed after Yugi. He was defiantly going to make Yugi spill those thoughts later, he would make sure of that, and if Yugi refused he had his ways.

Atem stood outside a larger tent that he used for his meetings among his ranks, he had met them hear yesterday to discuss things after Yugi had returned. "Are you ready Yugi?" Yugi nodded in replay, Atem held one of the entrance flaps open and gestured for Yugi to enter in first. Yugi swallowed a bit nervous but squared his shoulders and entered the dimly lit tent. He stopped shortly inside to see several people already there gathered around a darkly polished woodened table. Atem entered in after him and laid a hand on his shoulder than lead him over to the two empty seats around the table.

"My king, you have arrived." One of the people around the table said, as they sat down. Taking a closer look Yugi cold see that this guy was another cat demon, his hair was brown and he had piercing blue eyes along with ragged and battled scared jet black ears and tail.

"Yes, Seto we are here, and I do believe that it is time for introductions. Yugi this is Seto my cousin and one of my ranked officers, he's also Mokuba's brother." Yugi looked back at the tall cat demon, were they really brothers Yugi questioned, they were nothing alike. "Over there is my childhood friend Mahad." Atem's voice brought Yugi back to what they were saying and he quietly listened and tried to memories all of the officers names.

"I believe you all know why we are here, to put a stop to us being hunter like nothing more than animals." Atem stated and there were replies and of agreement all around them. "We may always need to hide our true sleeves in the shadows, but it's time that we stopped fearing that we cannot even walk on the surface without looking over our shoulders in fear. That's why we should be thankful we have Yugi, he comes to us with extensive knowledge of the hunters weapons and there base."

"Yes, we should be thankful, with this information we can annulated them all." Seto said and he was greeted with varying degrees of agreement, but Yugi wasn't so sure about his idea.

"Wait," Yugi spoke up hesitantly, when they all looked at him he almost said never mind but with a gentle nudge form Atem Yugi continued. "I-it's true that there are hunters that the world would be better off without, but not every hunter is unreasonable." Yugi said and an image of Ryou flashed in his mind.

"What are you saying that is absurd." Seto said, "They tried to kill us, to completely destroy our race, how can you defend them when they have done things to you and threatened your grandfather."

Yugi gripped his arm, what Seto was saying was getting more support than what he was saying; he had to make them see that not all of the hunters were evil. He took a deep breath to steady himself before speaking again. "They are not all bad, they are misguided." He pulled down his sleeve and showed his arm to the others. "It's true they have in a way tortured me, and threatened my grandfather but it's not what you think. Most of the things that were done against me were caused by a single and powerful man. The others follow because they know no difference, they were taught that we were evil creatures with no feelings, and they have nothing that could contradict them, add to that the person leading them is a man that wants to kill us all no matter what.

"When I was marked, I passed out and when I woke up I overheard some of the other hunters that were mad at what had happened to me, they had known that the magic in there marks wouldn't work against me and tried to stop it. But because of a single man that out ranked them, they had to do as ordered. I know that it may not be all of them that could be saved but if we don't at least give the ones that could be saved a chance. Then we would only be proving them right, that we are creatures with no feeling that they should fear and destroy. We would be fixing nothing, only causing a war that has been going on for far too long to become even worse." Yugi said finally, what he had said had begun to really get the others attention.

Atem looked proudly at Yugi, even though he had more than enough right to condemn everybody even associated with the hunters he hadn't. He had spared them, like someone with a truly pure heart would.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi waited in suspense when there was no reply to what he had said and he felt even more nervous when the one called Mahad finally spoke.

"Yugi, was it. You say this as if you know someone like this." Mahad said gently.

Yugi nodded his head, "Yes, I do. He's a healer like Dr. Hockings, and unfortunately I was seeing him a lot. He had an idea about what I was and he still was the one to offer to help me when the others were reluctant, in a way we were friends. He would talk to me like any of you would and he would always give special care to my wounds to make sure nothing he used would have a negative effect on me. I've asked him why someone like him was a hunter, and he told me it's what his parents were and because of that he was forced into being one. But he didn't like violence and he had a different opinion on things, thanks to that he was turned into somewhat of an outcast. But he was still more in with the hunters and knows that the younger hunters that were forced into what they are are more against the teachings, but they are too scared do anything about it."

"I see, this is an interesting bit of information." Mahad said, as he thought more deeply on what Yugi had said.

Yugi stood there waiting for someone to say something else, he expected it to be Mahad again but it wasn't, it was Seto.

"You said this kid is different, do you trust him?" Seto asked questioningly, his face the easy picture of skepticism. It was an odd question to Yugi, he hadn't really ever thought about if he trusted him or not, so he thought hard on it, and when he finally came to an answer he nodded his head. And it seemed that was a good enough answer for Seto. "Then I think it would be a good idea, providing your contact in the hunters agrees with it, that we meet him face to face." Seto continued, shocking everyone including Atem, he didn't think he had ever seen his cousin this reasonable and calm about something like this, especially when it was being told from someone he barely knew. But then again, Yugi did save his brother, Atem would bet anything that was the reason why Seto had been so reasonable, he owed Yugi for saving his beloved brother.

Atem cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, he wanted to close the meeting before Yugi got bombarded with questions that he couldn't or didn't want to answer. "Alright, it seems that we have a place to start. It will be up to Yugi to contact his friend, and until then we will all keep our questions till the next meeting." Atem made a jester with his hand and the others nodded before leaving.

Yugi sighed in relief, he wasn't used to speaking to so many people at once, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"You did very good Yugi, you got everyone here on your side, including my hard headed cousin. And believe me, that's not an easy task to complete." Atem said, as he twined his fingers gently into the empty spaces between Yugi's. "I'm proud of you."

Yugi gave a smile and brought Atem's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I should get going, there's only a slim opportunity for me to talk to Ryou, and I think it would be easiest for every one if I didn't wait to long."

"What, you're going now?" Atem said a bit surprised. Yugi nodded his head and squeezed Atem's hand reassuringly before he went back to their tent to prepare for one thing he hadn't planned on doing when he had escaped the hunters. Going back to school.

Yugi looked up at the prison building that was called school, and sighed. It hadn't accorded to him that he didn't have a uniform to change into, and it was too dangerous to go back to their house to get one. So he had his grandfather make up an excuse. He sighed again before walking through the gate and heading to his first class, he would haft to wait till lunch time to talk to Ryou.

As soon as he walked through the door to the class room he heard the huge intakes of breath, as he handed the teacher the false note and walked quietly to the back of the class, the whole time feeling the others eyes on him. He was surprised at the small amount of thrill that went threw him, he had always been someone that nobody cared to notice, but he knew everyone noticed him now, and on second thought that might not have been the best idea. Considering he was trying to lay low from the other hunters, so he ducked down behind his books and tried, unsuccessfully, to blend in.

It felt like the three hours till lunch were put under some sort of slowing spell. So when that bell finally rang he was eternally relived, and rushed to the roof hoping that would be where Ryou was, and his guess was correct. He tapped the boy and took several hasty steps back when the white haired boy yelped in surprise and spun around to face him, his face slightly paler than normal.

"Yugi, it's you! I would appreciate a little noise when you walk, I don't have demonic hearing like you do." Ryou said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was walking that quietly. I guess I've been around my own kind to much." Yugi said a bit sheepishly.

"So you have found your own kind, I thought that might be the case. W-what's it like, I don't think it's like any of that bull shit the hunters try and tell us." Ryou said leaning in closer to Yugi, unmasked curiosity in his face and eyes.

Yugi thought for a moment about how to reply to that comment. "I think that's something that you should decide for yourself, Would you like to meet them?" Ryou's eyes went wide like a gapping and stunned fish with the thought, yes, he was a little scared that he could be killed, but he was really curious about it, so the only thing he could do was nod his head.

Yugi smiled, "Alright, I will make sure that nothing will happen to you, we can go after school." Ryou nodded again just as the bell signaling lunch was over rang and he left to his next class. Yugi chanced to be late and searched for that connection to Atem.

_"Atem?"_

_ "Yugi, what is it?"_

_ "Ryou has agreed to come with me after school to meet you and the others. Just a heads up."_

_ "Alright, thank you Yugi. I miss you, I don't like this separation between us when we know the hunters will be after you."_

Yugi blushed at the truth behind those words and his own. _"I know, neither do I. But we will be together soon."_

Yugi watched Ryou's face closely as he lead them to the underground city. It was overwhelmed with curiosity, and his eyes bugged like a fishes when he saw the tents and all the demons in the place. Once the amazement of it all passed his nervousness kicked in and he slightly hid behind Yugi as they walked even further into the city. Yugi led him to the tent he had been in earlier that day and entered into the dimly lit room filled with demons and waited for Ryou to follow him. Ryou slipped in behind him and hid right behind Yugi, peering over his shoulder like a little kid.

Atem was the first to come over to them, Yugi felt Ryou stiffen slightly but relax when Atem offered a warm smile to him. "Welcome, Yugi had told us about you. My names Atem, and I'm the leader of our race." Atem said and held out a hand which Ryou hesitantly accepted.

"Ryou Bakura. This place is more impressive than I thought." He replied with a small smile.

Atem laughed gently, "Yes, we do what we can with what were given. Did Yugi tell you why we asked to meet with you?" Ryou shook his head, and Atem gave Yugi a playful reproaching look, which Yugi looked sheepish at. "Well then I guess we should tell you that we want to put a stop to the battle against the hunters. My people have lived in hiding for too long, we are aware that we will never be able to walk in our true forms like so many years ago, but we want to be able to coexisted peacefully with the humans without being hunted, and we would like your help with this.

"Yugi has told us there are some of the younger hunters that are skeptical about the things they are being taught about us. If you decide to help us all we want you to do is find out who these people are and if they are trust worthy enough to bring them to us and allow them to see us for what we really are." Atem finished, and waited while the surprised look on Ryou's face melted a bit and turned into a thoughtful look.

"I see what you are trying to do but won't this most likely erupt into a war, and if that happens wouldn't it do more harm than good."

"Maybe at first that would be how it feels, but we do not want a war. We want to show those that hunt us that we are not monsters that prey upon humans. We are just as human as they are. We have laws, and families, we can feel sadness and fear, and joy. No more or no less than a human could, we just want to be able to be free."

Ryou thought on what Atem had said, they wanted something peaceful, but he knew some of the hunters in the society would never except that and it would turn into a war, and that would result in someone possibly dying. And he didn't want to take that chance, he shook his head. "I'm s-sorry, but if it means people or demons could die, I c-can't help. I'm sorry." He watched as many of the hopeful faces around him fell, and he started to have doubts about his decision.

"I understand, but if you change your mind just let me know. And feel free to come here any time, as you are a friend of Yugi's you are a friend of ours." Atem said, though he couldn't keep the disappointment completely out of his voice, and he could see Yugi's as well.

"Thank you, and if I do change my mind I'll let you know." Ryou said then followed Yugi out of the big tent, once outside he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "I'm a bit surprised, are you sure you're all demons?"

Yugi laughed, "Yes, what did you think, we would bite your head off and eat your intestines like rapid wolves?" A bit of pink touched Ryou's cheeks, and Yugi laughed again. "Come on, I'll show you the way out."

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you laugh, and it surprised me. You especially surprised me when you came dressed like that, your outfit just seemed to want to scream demon, and it really makes your eyes and fangs stand out." Ryou said as Yugi followed the tunnel root out.

"I know what you mean, I've never laughed so much in my life than when I have since I've met Atem and came here and found out who I really was. That's why I wanted this to work, I'm one of them and the thought of someone like Ash out there hunting my people makes me mad. I know that not all hunters are like him, that's why I was hoping you would help us, you as a hunter could help persuade those that aren't so against the idea that were evil beings. But I know that this would be hard and awkward for you so I understand you not wanting to help." Yugi said causing Ryou to feel a bit guilty again, and they were quiet the rest of the way out.

"Well here's where I leave you, I hope to see you around." Yugi said as he left Ryou at the entrance to the tunnels. He looked back into the dark and dampness of the tunnels, and then looked up at the sky, the beautiful sunset and the fresh breeze carrying the scent of the sea on it. And his heart panged at the thought of how much of a risk any of them would be taking just to set foot outside there city to see it. He had seen children in there and elders, and none of them were able to see the sky's beauty. It was sad but there was nothing he could do, he knew no one would listen to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

It had been two days since Ryou had been brought to the demons underground city, and he just couldn't get them out of his head. The hopeful looks on some of their faces and then the saddened ones when he refused to help, ever since then he had heard many talks about how the demons had no humanity, and would kill each other for sport. And it all made him laugh, he had seen them living in a peaceful society, with children and elders all being cared for by one another, all helping each other. The more he heard some of the opinions of the hunters the more he felt that maybe his decision to not help them was the wrong one.

"Is somethin' the matter, Ryou?" The heavily accented blonde's voice asked, when he noticed he had stopped mending his arm.

"Wha- Sorry Joey, just wandered off a bit." Ryou said and forced himself back into caring for the blonds injured arm. Joey was skeptical that the white haired boy was telling the truth but left it be, he would wait till the silence brought whatever was bothering the boy out, and he didn't haft to wait long.

"Joey, what do you think about what the older hunters say about the demons?"

The blonde thought on the unexpected question, "Well… I don't think everything there saying is right. I saw a little one before and when he spotted me he looked more scared than I was. But I can't say for sure that maybe there all good, but I've never had a chance to try and find out."

"And what would you do if you could?"

"I would try and talk to them, assuming that they speak English. But I would bring a weapon just in case, though if they ambushed me I probably wouldn't stand a chance." The blonde said, Ryou thought on it as he finished bandaging the wound, and though on it long after the blonde had left. All the way until he smelt the overwhelming stench of blood come to his nose. Curious as to what was going on he left his little curtained off section to see what had happened.

It was Ash and a group of his loyal followers, they were all surrounded by a body, half covered in fur. They most likely brought it back with them so it could be studied to improve there weapons, but what horrified Ryou the most when he finally got a good look at the body, was that he had seen it before. It was one of the demons he had seen in the big tent with Yugi. Ash kicked it as he talked up a storm about it, and Ryou caught sight of it twitch slightly, and a lavender orb opened a bit before closing again. It was still alive!

"I'll help with this one." Ryou said immediately, which got him several stairs from the others around him. He never helped when one of the creatures was brought in for them to study.

"So you're finally taking an interest in researching these beast are you Ryou, very well take him to your section and start to prepare it." The head doctor said with a smile, "I'll be over shortly to help."

Ryou nodded and went over to the body, he saw the muscles tighten as to prepare to run and fight back. '_shhh, stay still. I'll help you but you need to trust me.' _Ryou whispered, and watched as that lavender eye opened a slit then closed as its body relaxed. Ryou moved him as quickly as possible, and when he closed the curtain around them he let out a sigh, and smiled shyly when two lavender orbs looked at him.

"You're really beat up, let me put some things on that and get you some water. We'll haft to make this quick, how fast do you think you can recover?" Ryou asked in a hushed tone.

"Fast enough." The male said as he slowly sat up testing different parts of his body. Ryou got a good look at him this time, he was sure this guy was a wolf-demon, his body was only partly morphed, but the dark black grey fur along his arm and back, along with the paw looking feet and hands, made it pretty obvious.

Ryou placed some medicine on the opened skin and marveled as it was absorbed and the skin began to knit back together slowly. "Amazing…"Ryou said as he watched some of the other smaller cuts do the same. He passed a glass of water to the wolf demon and began to hurriedly explain his plan.

The head medic just finished talking to the hunters and saw them out the door, when there was a shrill scream and a terrifying roar of anger and pain. He looked to were the sound was coming from and saw the shadows play on the white curtain, the demon rose off of its slate and roared at the young boy, he screamed again as the demon swiped out a paw splattering the white curtain with spots of red. There was a loud crash as the young boy was forcefully flung to the side, tearing the curtain from the rod and landing in a heap on one of the instrument carts, where he laid motionless.

The wolf-demon growled, as it emerged completely morphed looking like a large grey/black wolf, he growled threating before bolting out the door and down the hall. An alarm went up as the demon was loose in the headquarters, several times they almost had it cornered but it was able to escape threw a hidden underground tunnel.

Ryou opened his eyes, his body hurt and he was seeing three blonde heads instead of just one, as they called out his name.

"Ryou, Ryou! Come on man wake up." Joey said as he picked up the white haired boy from the pile of implements that he had landed in.

"Joey, why are there three of you?" he asked as he was laid on a soft bed, he could hear the sounds of people yelling at each other to get things under control.

"Oh man, his brains been scrambled. I'll get that demon for this." The blonde said angrily and started for the door.

"Wait, Joey." The blond stopped, and looked back concerned for Ryou, "Close the curtain, I haft to tell you something." The blond did as he was asked and came over to Ryou. "I-Is there anyone else here besides you?"

"No, they all went after the demon, they didn't even stop to look at you, which pissed me off."

"Did they get him?"

"No, he got away in one of the pipes. Which is lucky for him, that exit is hard to find unless you were told about it."

Ryou felt a bit of heat flood his cheeks, "That's good he got away."

Joey looked confused, "Ah… Ya lost me. Did that fall really cause some damage?"

Ryou almost laughed but stopped when his head began to pound painfully, "Listen, I let him go. I didn't ask you those things earlier by chance, I- I met some of the demons. There nothing like what the hunters try and teach us, there just like us only attacking because we are hunting them. They just want to live in peace." Ryou said he was getting sleepy, most likely because the wound in his arm was still bleeding.

"Wait, are you telling me, that him attacking you was all staged?" Ryou nodded, "And you're the one who told him how to get out." Another nod, "And that you've actually met some of these demons, What were they like?"

Ryou smiled, "Like us, they had family's and elders, and they were caring and kind, though one was rather scary looking." A image of Seto flashed through his mind. "Everything, we've been told by the hunter's is wrong, they aren't monsters there just different."

The blond sat there slowly processing everything he had been told, "How did you meet them?"

"Yugi, he's part demon. He came to ask for my help, he wants to put an end to the war between our races, and he wanted me to try and convince the younger hunters like you cause you don't completely believe in what their teaching us." He grimaced as the pain in his arm began to register in his mind. Joey sat there quiet again, before moving to find some bandages. He wasn't very good at that type of thing but he tried his best to bind Ryou's arm, carefully thinking things over as he did.

"Could you show me?" Joey finally asked, he needed to find out what the truth was and what wasn't.

"Yes, I can. But I'll need help walking I'm still a bit out of it." Ryou said and tried to sit up to fast. Joey laughed and pulled Ryou's uninjured arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"Point the way partner."

On their way out they were stopped by several people, asking where they were going. Joey to Ryou's surprise was able to come up with an excuse on the spot, clamming that Ryou had taken a hard knock to the head and was being taken home. It wasn't hard to convince people as Ryou looked like had gone three rounds with a bull and lost, and they were let go without a fuss. Once they were out Ryou gave directions to the underground city and held on tight as Joey sped through the streets on his motor bike.

"This it?" Joey asked as he parked the bike above the abandoned cement tunnel.

"This is it. Now help me down." Ryou said a bit grumpily, the loud noise of the motor bike had done nothing to help his headache.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi sat on one of the chairs watching gloomily as the children played amongst themselves. He had hoped that Ryou would change his mind and help them but it didn't seem to be the case. The faint scent of blood reached him followed by several loud swear words, he looked up to the entrance of the city. There, coming through the entrance was Ryou being held up by a tall looking blond, almost over joyed at seeing that Ryou had come back, and that he had brought one of the hunters back with him made his heart leap, until he remembered the scent of blood. Jumping to his feet he ran over to the two figures.

"Ryou! What happened to you?" Yugi asked as the white haired boy looked grey and shaky on his feet, while trying to give a smile.

He opened his mouth to say something but the words that he intended to come out were quickly changed into, "I think I'm gonna puke." Making the blond almost drop him.

"We should get him to Dr. Hockings, he can help." Yugi said and quickly lead the gazing blonde to the doctors tent. "Dr. Hockings, we have a patient for you." Yugi said as he shoved the tent flaps out of his way, then lending his support in carrying the injured Ryou. The blond looked sideways at him, surprised that Yugi could carry so much weight despite his small stature. Yugi held back a smug smile of satisfaction, as the two situated Ryou on the examiners table.

"What happened here Yugi?" Dr. Hockings asked, and Yugi gave a small shrug before telling Rebecca to go and get Atem. "Well, let's take a look, your arm is pretty banged up, I suspect this is from Mahad."

"Mahad? What dose Mahad's wounds haft to do with Ryou's?" Yugi questioned.

"Sorry, Yugi. I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier when I talked with him." Atem said apoligectilly as he entered the tent and filled up the quickly diminishing space which was completely taken when a tired looking Mahad came in after Atem.

"I think I might have gone a little over board in my acting as I was escaping." Mahad said guiltily when he got a good look at Ryou who had helped him escape.

"You're acting was fine, but next time try and remember that we humans don't heal as fast as you do." Ryou said reassuringly, which wasn't very convincing with the color of his skin and the sleepy sound in his voice.

"Enough talking you lot, he's lost a good amount of blood, one of you do something useful and get him a large glass of juice. It'll help replenish his blood sugar." Dr. Hockings said as he cleaned Ryou's wounds, Mahad feeling obligated left to follow Hockings orders returning later with a large goblet of orange juice which he handed to the slightly loopy Ryou. Ryou downed the glass quickly licking his lips in satisfaction afterwards before grimacing as he felt the sharp point and tug as Hocking's placed several stiches in his arm.

"So, is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Yugi asked a bit annoyed that he felt like the only one that didn't have some idea of what had happened.

Atem gave a small laugh, Yugi's face was rather cute when it was annoyed looking. "Mahad went out to do a little recon on the hunters, but he seemed to have gotten too close to their barrier and alerted them. He was attacked and they were able to subdue him, but unlike usual instead of just killing him there like they normally do, they brought him back to the headquarters for some reason."

"That's because we don't see too many of the wolf-demons anymore." Joey spoke up, drawing everyone's attention after they had basically forgot his presence.

"And… you are?" Atem asked.

"Joey Wheeler, at your service. Ryou was asking me a few questions before your boy there went all ape-crazy on us, he explained a few things to me and it got me curious. He said that you all were tryin' to put a stop to this stupid war, so here I am."

"I see, well Joey it seems that Ryou here has told you the most of it, so why is it that you came here?" Atem asked.

"I wanted ta see for myself what ya were all about, not what those hard-ass hunters were tryin' to shove down our throats, I mean seriously there worse than school." Joey said the last part loudly, making poor Ryou wince as its loudness bounced around in his throbbing skull.

"What do you think of us so far?" Yugi asked now in a hopeful voice.

"I think what the hunter's say is complete crap, I barely believed it before, now I thinks its utter crap. Though I don't know much about ya, so I can't say that I trust ya completely but that doesn't mean I couldn't trust ya." Joey said. Yugi smiled happily and grabbed Atem's arm excitedly, they had their second potential ally, and it seemed that there plan wasn't entirely hopeless after all.

"Um…hey. Don't mean to intrude upon your conversation but…" Ryou trailed off as everybody turned to look at him.

"Yes, what is it?" Atem asked trying to encourage Ryou onward.

"Well, I'm not going to start sprouting fur and a tail, am I?" Ryou said, laughing a bit jokingly trying to make his question seem less serious if it was possible and more along the lines of a joke of it was completely impossible for a human to change into a wolf-demon.

"No, you should be fine as long as Mahad's blood didn't mix with any of yours." Atem said, and looked at Mahad for confirmation, and was silent when he didn't say anything. "Mahad… you didn't get your blood mixed with his did you?" Atem asked, and again was met with silence. "Mahad?"

"Well, um… You see it was rather hectic as I was trying to escape, and I'm pretty sure that are bloods didn't mix but…"

"But…" Atem repeated.

"I can't be completely, a hundred percent sure." Mahad rubbed the back of his head an looked away from his childhood friend who was slightly glaring at him, when he glanced at Ryou he found he was almost the same shade as his hair. "B-but don't worry, it's been ages since are blood lines have been strong enough to completely change someone, if it did happen then the most that would change would be your sense of hearing or sight and small things like that…probably." Mahad said, and watched relived a little as some color came back to his face.

"I-I see, it's not like changing would be horrible, but it would be a huge change and that's what scares me." Ryou said and tried to relax a little.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but it would be somewhat of a miracle if my blood changed you at all, it's been two hundred years since the last successful complete change." Mahad explained, and Yugi's head shot up.

_'Complete change? Then… what am I?'_ He thought to himself, he became so deep in his thoughts that he completely missed the rest of their explanation on how Ryou was injured and had to ask for them to explain again. After that was all finished, Mahad decided he would take care of the two humans, since he felt he held some sort of responsibility for them. And as Yugi said good night to them he was drawn back into his thoughts and walked back to the tent on auto pilot, not even noticing Atem had followed behind him.

"Yugi what is wrong? You've been in deep though even since we left the tent." Atem asked worry coloring his voice, and drawing Yugi away from his deep thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just… something Mahad said." Yugi said looking away from those beautiful crimson eyes that could see right through him.

"Is this about him talking about a complete change?" Atem's guess was confirmed by Yugi's sigh and slight nod of his head. "It's true I'm not sure if you've been completely changed or if you're still part human. I've thought a lot on what you said about you not being able to transform at will, and that your demon self is trapped and chained down. I believe that you have the potential to be completely changed, but for some reason your demonic side is suppressed and trapped in that dark room of yours, like there's something blocking the two from becoming whole. But this is only my theory, I don't have anything to base it on, not even in all my years." Atem said and sat thoughtfully on his bead and looked out at the open sea.

"In all your years? How old are you?" Yugi asked completely side tracked from his own unexplainable problems.

Atem grimaced, "Do you really want to know?" Yugi nodded his head enthusaicaly, and moved much closer to Atem, draping his torso over Atem's legs. "The puzzle that you gave me, is mine when I was still a human, and that puzzle is slightly over five thousand years old."

"Over five thousand years!" Yugi's mouth dropped open, completely stunned.

"Only slightly." Atem said and looked away from Yugi embarrassed for some reason.

Finally Yugi found his senses again and forcefully picked his jaw up from where ever in china it had fallen to and smiled, rolling onto his back so he could easily look up at Atem. "I had no idea I was dating such an old man." He said jokingly, "Though he looks too fine to be that old." Yugi said the last part quietly and traced his fingers over the tanned skin and along the finely toned muscles. He felt a slight tremor go through Atem and the excitement that followed after it, and he decided to take it another step further. He shifted and trailed his tongue along the exposed part of Atem's stomach, and ran a hand up his sides under his shirt. He heard the throaty moan escape Atem's throat, before he found himself trapped between Atem's legs and on his stomach. He let out a surprised yip as Atem roughly bit the soft spot on his shoulder, and immobilized Yugi's hips.

"You really shouldn't have started that." Atem said seductively with all his wanting plainly heard in his voice. "In all my five thousand an some odd years, I have never had such an unsatubel desire for someone before." Atem said and began to slide his hands up Yugi's sides, removing his shirt at the same time, and trailing feather light kisses that burned with heat on his skin. Yugi shivered in response and moaned as Atem nipped in between his shoulder blades in response. Atem found himself becoming hard, and fast, he rested his hands on Yugi's hips and found he wasn't the only one that was overly hard. Atem smiled and nipped Yugi's sensitive back again, enjoying Yugi's frustrated sounds when he found he couldn't move his hips, even though he so desperately needed to.

Yugi could feel himself completely hard and throbbing, but completely trapped as well, between his erection trapped in his tight jeans and trapped under Atem's unyielding hold on his hips. He whimpered a bit as the pain and heat was driving him crazy, he needed to feel Atem's heat, wanted him inside him. He whimpered again and heard Atem chuckle darkly in his ear, followed by a wet sucking sound that drove him mad with his ever growing desire to release.

Atem continued to torment Yugi by sucking on his fingers erotically as he removed Yugis and his own jeans, rubbing himself against the curve of Yugi's entrance, as he continued his sucking on his fingers coating them heavily with his saliva, and grinding himself into Yugi. Yugi moaned and whimpered still unable to move his hips and hearing Atem's provocative sucking sounds only worsened his desire. Atem finally removed his coated fingers from his mouth and placed one against Yugi's entrance and entered him. Yugi moaned and gripped the sheets beneath him as the feeling of being penetrated sent tremors up and down his body, he could already tell his body was greedily sucking Atem's fingers in, his body was so full of heat as he panted uncontrollably in it.

Atem smiled as he nipped and lipped Yugi's soft spots as he entered his remaining two fingers, and began to widen and search for those elusive nerves. Yugi jerked and yelled his name when he finally found it and he continued to thrust his fingers in and out until Yugi's pants, moans and wet noises were too much for him. Atem removed his fingers and thrust his throbbing length in, gasping and letting a large shudder overcome his body as he was absorbed into Yugi. Feeling those tight wet and hot walls close and clamp down around him pulling him further into Yugi, he growled deep in his throat and pulled himself out before ramming himself back in and sliding across those bundles of nerves again. Yugi, finally free to move his hips thrust himself back forcing hard into Atem's thrusts and moaning out of the sheer pleaser it brought. He gripped the sheets as he thrust himself harder and faster with Atem, there in sync movements shaking the bed.

Atem let out a loud grunt and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist pulling him up and forcing him to sit down hard on his throbbing member. Yugi breathlessly said his name, as complete pleasure overrode his other senses, he could feel his release coming and Atem's too. As Atem thrust himself harder and harder into Yugi, as Yugi pushed himself down on to Atem harder, he felt his insides tighten before snapping with an exuberant cry as he released, Atem growled and his nails dug into Yugi's hips as he released his hot essence into Yugi, filling him up.

Out of energy they collapsed onto one another catching their breath and stroking each other comfortingly in silence before sleep over came them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi woke shivering, the breeze was carrying the chill of rain, like it had the last two days and was supposed to continue till next week. Pulling the blankets closer to him he snuggled into Atem's wide chest, it was warm and comforting, carrying his unique scent. A hand tightened on his waist and a nose was pushed effectionally into his hair, Atem was waking up as well and it reminded Yugi of the day that Ryou had brought Joey to the city. Surprisingly, Yugi got along really well with the tall and somewhat dim witted teen, and even more surprising so did Seto though his like was shown through ridicule and teasing.

After spending the night and most of the next day with Yugi and the other demons Joey decided he would help them in there on going plan to stop the war. Him and Ryou had been tentively spreading the word threw out the lower ranks, consisting mostly of teenagers and people in their young twenty's, that there were demons that were friendly and not a threat to humans. Yesterday when Yugi had seen Ryou at school for those few hours that were safe enough for Yugi to contact him, he was told that Joey and him had found a few other kids that were willing to come talk to Atem and the others.

Yugi sighed happily, it was happening, it was really happening. They could really put a stop to this war, then everything would be finished. His kind wouldn't have to live underground anymore and they could live a peaceful life.

"You seem overly happy this morning, especially when I know how much of a grouch you can be in the mornings." Atem said, and chuckled when Yugi made a face and hit him with a pillow.

"Ya, well I'm just glad that my idea is working." Yugi said as he sat up and looked out at the view of the ocean, the sky was turning grey and the sea was no longer calm, but instead it moved and rose angrily as the first drops of rain pounded it's surface. Yugi couldn't help but feel like the storm meant something, and that something was coming soon, placing a shadow over Yugi's hopeful heart.

"But… there's something that's bothering you." Atem said Yugi's feelings out loud. "Tell me, what is it?"

Yugi sighed and looked away from the foreboding scene to his lover, he didn't say anything for a second and just looked at Atem. The tanned skin even though it barely ever saw the light of day, the muscles that gave even more attention to his natural grace and presence, that voice that could be as harsh as the pharaoh that he once was or could mummer sweet words that could melt Yugi's heart. But most of all those eyes, that seemed to capture every aspect of Yugi, and only looked at it with love and trust. This person in front of him was amazing, and he was all Yugi's.

"Yugi?" Atem asked again when the smaller boy didn't say anything.

"Sorry. It's just… it feels like things are going to smooth." Yugi looked down at the sheets that were draped across his legs, when Atem didn't say anything he continued. "It's just that even thought I was in the hunters organization for only a little while I think I got to know how they work pretty well. And I just can't shake the feeling that things are going to easily, especially because _he's_ there." Yugi griped the scar on his arm. "He seemed to know everything that was going on with demons, I just can't believe that he hasn't noticed that I go see Ryou, or that it was Ryou that helped Mahad to escape. Or that Joey and Ryou have been talking secretly with some of the other hunters, it's just not something I believe he would over look." Yugi finished and gripped his arm harder than before, Atem place his hand over Yugi's, trying to loosen his grip on his arm.

"I know what you mean Yugi, I think he has noticed but he hasn't put everything together yet. Most likely he'll soon place a spy in the ranks that Ryou and the others are gathering to try and find out everything, I just hope it won't be too soon." Atem said before smiling and pulling Yugi off the bed. "Come on, let's go eat, Joey and the others will be here soon."

Yugi's mood lightened after he had eaten, making it almost seem as if that mornings dread was just a dream, and now he eagerly waited to hear from his friends. Yugi stretched and watched the others in the city, he realized how much he loved this place and these people. He touched his choker that had belonged to Jerry, and at that moment he noticed his mother across the clearing. She was holding the hand of a boy a few years younger than Jerry and they were both smiling, Yugi had heard that she had taken in the boys whose parents died a few days ago, and he was glad that they had immediately kindled a bond between the two.

"Hey, Yugi!" Mokuba yelled from across the clearing, he was running over to him happily.

"What's up Mokuba?"

"I heard that Ryou and Joey are bringing a few more humans down here, is it true?"

"Yep it's true, hey little buddy." Joey said happily as he made his way over from the entrance, followed by a very somber Ryou and a few nervous and wide eyed group of humans.

"Hey Joey! I'm glad your back, wow is that everyone that you got to come." Mokuba said excitedly, "I'll go get my brother and Atem!" Yugi had to hold back a laugh at the look that came over Joey's face when he heard Mokuba mention his brother.

"So, who are these people Joey?" Yugi asked hoping by showing some friendly interest in them they would relax a little.

"Oh, ya well this is my buddy Tristen and Duke," He pointed to two of the boy's in the group, "and that guy's Ryou's friend Marik, the girls are my little sister Serenity and her best friend My, and that girl is Tea, unfortunally." Joey introduced the brown haired girl last with little enthusiasm.

"Cool, you really did get a lot of people to come, I'm Yugi by the way, and the boy who just left is Mokuba." Yugi said.

"Starting the introductions without us." Atem's voice said behind him.

"Well if you weren't so late I wouldn't have had to." Yugi said jokingly back.

Atem laughed, "I see, next time I'll try to be more on time so I don't haft to incontinence Joey here to have him introduce them all again."

"Sorry were late guy's, I had to force Seto away from his strategizing." Mokuba said, followed by a very put out Seto.

"That's alright Moku-" Atem's words were cut off by a loud squeal.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing. I could just eat you up Hun." My said as she gave a surprised Mokuba a hug.

"Ah, thanks, I think." He said after he was able to escape the blonds embrace. After things quieted down Atem had Joey go through the introductions again. Yugi noticed that in all this time Ryou had still not said anything and was looking a bit shocked.

"Is everything alright Ryou?" Yugi asked as Seto started to pick a fight with Joey.

"Ah… in a way I suppose." The answer only made Yugi more confused and worried, he was going to say something again but Ryou continued. "It's just that I…"

"He's got ears and a tail now, though he doesn't make a very frightening wolf." Joey said like it was no big deal and the funniest thing in the world. Ryou looked up embarrassed at Joey, his face beat red as he saw all the shocked and stunned faces of both the surrounding humans and demons but more extreme from the demons.

"You- you can transform?" Atem asked stunned.

Ryou started to get even more embarrassed and he couldn't say anything, and without his knowledge or consent he was suddenly looking up at everyone covered in white fur and standing on four legs. He had accidently transformed… again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Everyone stood rooted to place as they looked at the fluffy pure white wolf, whose ears were drooping and was looking at the ground, embarrassed. Ryou was just glad that this time he didn't haft to freak out about having transformed in the hunters association, thank god the only one around at that time was Joey.

"Someone quickly go get Mahad, he should know." Atem said, it took a few seconds before anybody followed his order as the shock of having a human turn into a demon overwhelmed their minds. Nobody spoke as more and more people gathered around to see for themselves the fact that hadn't happened in centuries. Hurried footsteps were heard, as Mahad ran over to see for himself.

"But how? It's been centuries since anybody has had the power to turn a human, even longer if you look at my bloodline." Mahad said.

"Well apparently ya have extra strong blood." Joey said.

Mahad kneeled down in front of Ryou, looking him in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." The wolf huffed and bumped his shoulder into Mahad as if to say, 'it's fine and to forget about it'.

"Mahad, why don't you take Ryou with you, I'm pretty sure he has a tone of questions for you and you have a lot you could teach him now. Yugi and I will take care of the others." Atem said as he finally began to shoo the others away and back to what they were doing. Before turning to the staring group of humans as Mahad led there friend away, he got their attention and began to show them around, as Yugi made more friendly comments, trying his best to make the others feel relaxed and seeing that the two races weren't really all that different.

"I'm not that surprised that the things that those people have been teaching us is complete bogus, but to got his far I didn't think things were so bad." Duke said when they stopped in the tent that everyone normally ate in.

"I'm glad you see it that way." Yugi said, he was kinda surprised how easily he got along with these people well maybe not all that great with Tea, but still.

"I don't know about you all but I think I've seen enough to make up my mind." Duke said again, and there were several nods of agreement in reply from the others.

"Well, I think the decision is unanimous, were all on your side Yugi. Let's put an end to this disatertiouse war." Duke said determingly. The others nodded in agreement and they began to gather around, telling each other the things they knew about their enemy. Taking that information and placing it together in a way that they could best use it. While others began to take that information to plan and strategize so they could end this war.

Yugi waved to the group of humans as they made their way to the surface, except for Ryou, who had decided to stay back and try and gain some sort of control over his new found powers. Yugi let out a sigh, they had become so wrapped up in there planning and strategizing that it had become late into the night. Atem laughed beside him, he had noticed the tired droop in his smaller lover's shoulders.

"Come, let's head to the surface for a walk, the rains stopped and it should be cool out." Atem said and waited for Yugi to follow after him. Atem had been right it was cool outside, but the chill of the air was chased away quickly when Atem slipped his warm hand into his smaller one. Yugi let a smile play on his lips as he looked up to the sky, it was clear after the heavy rain chased away the grey fog that usually covered the city, the millions of start that were hidden by that fog were easily seen. It was one of those precious moments, were the slightest sound would break the fragile spell that surrounded them in the night. Atem tightened his grip and pulled Yugi closer to him.

"W-what?" Yugi asked embarrassed by the heated gaze Atem's crimson eyes were giving him, Atem only answered with the seductive smirk of his, before those lips placed themselves on his. Yugi was a bit puzzled by the unusual tenderness that was in there kiss that he responded rather clumsily at first. Atem smiled into their kiss, amused by Yugi's confused reaction, before leaning in to deepen the kiss, sliding there tongues together. Yugi shivered from the feeling rather than the cold, he gripped Atem's hand even tighter and tried to move closer but there mouths slipped and the others fang caught there lips.

Atem pulled back a bit, amused again, as there slip had resulted in them each having matching nicks on their lower lips, with a few of those precious red drops surfacing. Atem leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, mixing there blood together, he felt Yugi's tongue run across his lower lip, licking up there mixed blood. A shiver went threw him as a pleaser it caused, he leaned into Yugi, encouraging him to take more of his blood, and moaned as Yugi gently at first began to nip and suck his lower lip. Atem shivered again as he pulled back, the cool night air was finally getting to them when they didn't keep moving.

"Let's head back and get some rest, there will be much to do from now on." Atem said leading a very dazed looking Yugi back to their underground city.

_It was a dark maze like place that Yugi walked in, there were tall stone walls surrounding him on every side, every once in a while as he walked he would pass a door. But as he went to open it, it either disappeared or there was nothing inside it, so he continued to walk down the path in front of him. Another door appeared, he went to open it expecting it to disappear or be empty like all the others but this one wasn't. He was back in that room with the pictures and belongings that were placed carefully on shelves or hung from pegs. _

_ This time though some things had changed, instead of his room, it was now the room he shared with Atem, he could even feel the breeze that would come through the opening to the sea. There were pictures of more people, and the choker and bell that Jerry had worn, along with the puzzle that he had given back to Atem. He picked it up fondly and felt a warmth radiating from it. A rattling noise made itself present in the dark corner of the room, Yugi slightly recalled that there was a door leading to another room hidden in its shadows. A picture of his demonic self flashed through his mind, and he strode confidently forward to the door. As he entered he watched once again as the torches light themselves to reveal the old tomb like room, and still chained down in the center of the room was himself. His amethyst eyes widened as he saw himself enter the room, and tears spilled from his eyes as the relief of his presence was too great. Slowly he reached out the hand, the heavy black chains sliding over his tanned skin, hurting and restricting his movements._

_ Fresh tears welled inside Yugi as he took the sight of himself in again, still chained and held down by something. Even though he had been freed from the Hunter's, something inside of him was holding his true self down and keeping him prisoner in his own mind and heart. Once again he walked forward so her could take that hand that was always reaching out for him, wanting to make itself whole, but like before, just as there fingers were about to touch he was ripped back form that place in his mind and heart and back into his body and reality._

Yugi breathed heavily, as he sat up, he had been so close, so close to possibly realizing what had truly been done to him, but he had been ripped back from the truth again. Disappointed and frustrated Yugi dropped his head into his hands, and tried to will away the worries about his past so he could concentrate on the battle ahead. He could already feel the storm approaching.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Everyone stood rooted to place as they looked at the fluffy pure white wolf, whose ears were drooping and was looking at the ground, embarrassed. Ryou was just glad that this time he didn't haft to freak out about having transformed in the hunters association, thank god the only one around at that time was Joey.

"Someone quickly go get Mahad, he should know." Atem said, it took a few seconds before anybody followed his order as the shock of having a human turn into a demon overwhelmed their minds. Nobody spoke as more and more people gathered around to see for themselves the fact that hadn't happened in centuries. Hurried footsteps were heard, as Mahad ran over to see for himself.

"But how? It's been centuries since anybody has had the power to turn a human, even longer if you look at my bloodline." Mahad said.

"Well apparently ya have extra strong blood." Joey said.

Mahad kneeled down in front of Ryou, looking him in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." The wolf huffed and bumped his shoulder into Mahad as if to say, 'it's fine and to forget about it'.

"Mahad, why don't you take Ryou with you, I'm pretty sure he has a tone of questions for you and you have a lot you could teach him now. Yugi and I will take care of the others." Atem said as he finally began to shoo the others away and back to what they were doing. Before turning to the staring group of humans as Mahad led there friend away, he got their attention and began to show them around, as Yugi made more friendly comments, trying his best to make the others feel relaxed and seeing that the two races weren't really all that different.

"I'm not that surprised that the things that those people have been teaching us is complete bogus, but to got his far I didn't think things were so bad." Duke said when they stopped in the tent that everyone normally ate in.

"I'm glad you see it that way." Yugi said, he was kinda surprised how easily he got along with these people well maybe not all that great with Tea, but still.

"I don't know about you all but I think I've seen enough to make up my mind." Duke said again, and there were several nods of agreement in reply from the others.

"Well, I think the decision is unanimous, were all on your side Yugi. Let's put an end to this disatertiouse war." Duke said determingly. The others nodded in agreement and they began to gather around, telling each other the things they knew about their enemy. Taking that information and placing it together in a way that they could best use it. While others began to take that information to plan and strategize so they could end this war.

Yugi waved to the group of humans as they made their way to the surface, except for Ryou, who had decided to stay back and try and gain some sort of control over his new found powers. Yugi let out a sigh, they had become so wrapped up in there planning and strategizing that it had become late into the night. Atem laughed beside him, he had noticed the tired droop in his smaller lover's shoulders.

"Come, let's head to the surface for a walk, the rains stopped and it should be cool out." Atem said and waited for Yugi to follow after him. Atem had been right it was cool outside, but the chill of the air was chased away quickly when Atem slipped his warm hand into his smaller one. Yugi let a smile play on his lips as he looked up to the sky, it was clear after the heavy rain chased away the grey fog that usually covered the city, the millions of start that were hidden by that fog were easily seen. It was one of those precious moments, were the slightest sound would break the fragile spell that surrounded them in the night. Atem tightened his grip and pulled Yugi closer to him.

"W-what?" Yugi asked embarrassed by the heated gaze Atem's crimson eyes were giving him, Atem only answered with the seductive smirk of his, before those lips placed themselves on his. Yugi was a bit puzzled by the unusual tenderness that was in there kiss that he responded rather clumsily at first. Atem smiled into their kiss, amused by Yugi's confused reaction, before leaning in to deepen the kiss, sliding there tongues together. Yugi shivered from the feeling rather than the cold, he gripped Atem's hand even tighter and tried to move closer but there mouths slipped and the others fang caught there lips.

Atem pulled back a bit, amused again, as there slip had resulted in them each having matching nicks on their lower lips, with a few of those precious red drops surfacing. Atem leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, mixing there blood together, he felt Yugi's tongue run across his lower lip, licking up there mixed blood. A shiver went threw him as a pleaser it caused, he leaned into Yugi, encouraging him to take more of his blood, and moaned as Yugi gently at first began to nip and suck his lower lip. Atem shivered again as he pulled back, the cool night air was finally getting to them when they didn't keep moving.

"Let's head back and get some rest, there will be much to do from now on." Atem said leading a very dazed looking Yugi back to their underground city.

_It was a dark maze like place that Yugi walked in, there were tall stone walls surrounding him on every side, every once in a while as he walked he would pass a door. But as he went to open it, it either disappeared or there was nothing inside it, so he continued to walk down the path in front of him. Another door appeared, he went to open it expecting it to disappear or be empty like all the others but this one wasn't. He was back in that room with the pictures and belongings that were placed carefully on shelves or hung from pegs. _

_ This time though some things had changed, instead of his room, it was now the room he shared with Atem, he could even feel the breeze that would come through the opening to the sea. There were pictures of more people, and the choker and bell that Jerry had worn, along with the puzzle that he had given back to Atem. He picked it up fondly and felt a warmth radiating from it. A rattling noise made itself present in the dark corner of the room, Yugi slightly recalled that there was a door leading to another room hidden in its shadows. A picture of his demonic self flashed through his mind, and he strode confidently forward to the door. As he entered he watched once again as the torches light themselves to reveal the old tomb like room, and still chained down in the center of the room was himself. His amethyst eyes widened as he saw himself enter the room, and tears spilled from his eyes as the relief of his presence was too great. Slowly he reached out the hand, the heavy black chains sliding over his tanned skin, hurting and restricting his movements._

_ Fresh tears welled inside Yugi as he took the sight of himself in again, still chained and held down by something. Even though he had been freed from the Hunter's, something inside of him was holding his true self down and keeping him prisoner in his own mind and heart. Once again he walked forward so her could take that hand that was always reaching out for him, wanting to make itself whole, but like before, just as there fingers were about to touch he was ripped back form that place in his mind and heart and back into his body and reality._

Yugi breathed heavily, as he sat up, he had been so close, so close to possibly realizing what had truly been done to him, but he had been ripped back from the truth again. Disappointed and frustrated Yugi dropped his head into his hands, and tried to will away the worries about his past so he could concentrate on the battle ahead. He could already feel the storm approaching.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (I do not won Yugioh)

Atem woke to the feel of cold concert under his cheek and the pain that radiated through his body, his limbs and mind felt groggy and heavy as he slowly began to piece things together. He cursed several times to himself as he tried to move his limbs and take inventory of what was working and what wasn't, the only thing that wasn't working was his left wing which was as he suspected broken. He grimaced at the thoughts of having his wing re-broken and set as he felt it already healing wrongly, and he doubted that anybody in the hunter society would set it straight for him. He sat up slowly and tucked the battered wing as close to him as he could, and had to keep himself from wincing and his face neutral as he heard approaching footsteps. Even though he had tried hard to keep them neutral his features still dropped into a chilling glare as Ash made his appearance.

"Well your awake I see, that's good. Because it would be hard to start this without you being awake." Ash said, and Atem had to work hard to keep his curiosity off his face, he wondered what they were planning on using him for and why? But he wouldn't give this bastered any satisfaction, because he had a sneaking suspicion that the 'start' of something wasn't at all going to be pleasant for him.

Ash stared at those deep crimson eyes, they didn't hold nearly the annoyance to him as those defiant amethyst ones of Yugi's. The thought of them made him sneer and anticipate all the more about what he was going to do. He was going to use Atem, to crush all defiance and spirit out of those amethyst eyes, and to make sure he never recovered he'd tell the truth of his parents. He smiled, "Well now, we shouldn't waste any more time, or we'll be late to the party. And we can't have the leader be late to his own party, now can we." Ash smiled again before using the special magic ruined cuffs to restrain Atem.

Seto and the others watched as Yugi paced in the corner of the tent like a caged tiger, his agitation and fear for Atem, plus his lack of sleep over the last month was making him snappy. And as soon as Yugi had realized it he had shut himself up and moved away from everybody else. Seto sighed, it was obvious that the hunters had taken Atem, and according to Yugi it was only a select few of them that had taken him, most likely to put a stop to their plans of peace. Everybody was silent, no one wanting to be the one to suggest that they postpone the one thing that they had worked so hard for, so with a sigh Seto spoke.

"It would be best to wait to have the discussion with the hunters until we find out who took Atem, and if any of the ones we are meeting are involved."

"Not a chance." Yugi replied immediately. He had stopped his pacing and was now staring at Seto, his eyes' a blazing purple. Yugi looked around at the faces of the other demons and human alike, they were worried and some were scarred, he took a breath to settle himself. "We are not stopping the negotiations with the other hunters, we have worked too hard and to long for this. If we stop now then everything we have done, all the risk and time would be for nothing, plus we would be playing right into their hands. The worst thing we could do is stop are plans." Yugi said. He might be in a state of panic but he knew what Atem would have wanted and he planned on continuing it. "But things have changed and things have become more dangerous, but I'm going tonight anybody who wants to come can join me."

"Me to, the best chance to find out what happened to Atem is to go out into the open and face them head on." Seto said, and nodded at Yugi who felt a bit of relief at his support, there was several murmur going around and a couple others agreed to join Yugi and Seto, one including Joey.

Yugi had excused himself, and left the rest of the others still debating alone to talk. He needed to keep moving, he couldn't stand still, and he indeed felt like a cat that had been caged. He continued to pace in the tent he and Atem shared and when he looked up again. And saw that it was getting dark out, he had been packing for hours and he just now felt the weariness creep into his legs, just as sharp pain shot up his arm. With a hiss he gripped the scar on his arm, it was throbbing and felt like a branding iron was being rammed through it, and it made his heart shudder with fear knowing that this was somehow linked to Atem. Yugi gritted his teeth and tried to push the thought out of his mind that Atem was in pain right now, he couldn't afford to let his mind wander or dwell on that thought. He shook his head and left the tent to meet up with the others that had decided to come with him and Seto.

_More annoyed with the turn of advents, and the fact that Yugi wasn't caving as easily as they had hoped he would under the pressure. Thoughts of what to do now crossed the mind as it found a shadow to slip into so it could return to Ash to give a report._

Tired, Yugi glanced around the park that was washed in the eerie glow of the moon light, he glanced at all the others that stood behind him in a quiet tenseness. There were more than he thought were going to come, all there hunters allies had come plus Yugi's grandpa, Dr. Hawkings granddaughter, Seto, Mahad and to Yugi's ever continuing surprise Jerry's parents. They were all nervous and they were all questioning whether the ones were going to come or was this all a cleaver trap. Yugi knew after having Atem taken that his loss was a very unnerving thing to all of them, and that sense of nervousness would be a hindrance when the other humans came. He didn't like it, but Yugi knew what he needed to do, he needed to be the backbone that Atem was to them, even though he didn't feel particular sturdy at the moment, but he would fake it and fake it well.

Ten more minutes passed and the meeting time was only seconds away, Yugi scanned the darkness for any signs of life, human or demon but saw nothing. He was almost ready to call it in after the meeting time came and went and the others never showed up. When a single person stepped out from the darkness, almost seeming to rise up from the shadows themselves, and the tension in the air changed dramatically. No one moved, it seemed that no one even dared to breathe as they stood watching each other. Yugi noticed that the man had straight shoulder length hair of an impressive silver that shined with the moonlight. One of his eyes was covered with that shinning hair and slung over his shoulder was a small weapon. It was small for what it looked like to be a crossbow but Yugi doubted it wasn't any less deadly than a full size one.

After a few more tense moments Yugi took several steps forward and was flanked on either side by Joey and Seto.

"I didn't think he was going' ta come." Joey whispered, Yugi could tell he was trying to sound relived but he could hear the underlying worry.

"Who is he?" Seto asked back in all the steadfast of a solider.

"Pegasus, he's real top dog, and he's got the pompous attitude to go with it and all the money you could think of. I heard that some of the others had let some details slip to him but I didn't think he would actually believe any of it and come."

Yugi felt his teeth clench in anticipation, Joey's little explanation hadn't helped him at all relax. With a hard swallow he cleared his voice and spoke up. "My name is Yugi, I'm glad you came to meet us. What should I call you?" Yugi was aware of his name but asking it was the only way he could think of to get the meeting going.

"My name is Pegues, though only people I deem worthy get to use it, you and the others have yet to be decide." His voice was not friendly but not overly hostile, which meant there was hope that this meeting would go well. The wind shifted and brought the scent of others hiding in the shadows, they were waiting, to see if they were attacked or if it was safe.

"Alright, you have the choice to make for yourself, and each of your friends to decide for themselves. We are all unarmed, we just want to put an end to this too long of a war." Yugi said, keeping his tone light and non-threating, he prayed to whatever god or goddess would listen to him that he wouldn't muck this up. He took another breath and continued to channel Atem and his seemingly easy way he had with words and the gentle power and authority he had. But some of that worry eased as a smile creped out along Pegasus lips, as seconds later ten more people were standing out there with him.

Joey let an impressed whistle out, "That's a lot more people than I expected to come." '_Thanks so much Joey that makes it so much easier to handle.' _ Yugi though bitterly in his mind. There was whispering in both groups, some of suspicions and others of curiosity, Yugi took another breath and walked forward, and for lack of anything else to say just spoke his mind.

"We obviously all came here tonight hoping that we could somehow put an end to this war. Which tells me that even though this could have been a trap or some sort of trick we all hoped somewhere deep inside that it was truth." Yugi watched the reactions of the Hunters there were more whispers and some nods, there was even as few relaxing stances in the group which made the next part easier to say. "Look we have been killing each other for years, thinking that our survival was dependent on wiping out the other. But all we want is to live as you do, we have our own families and loves, and like humans we also have those that want to kill. If you get right down to it, we are the same as humans, we have emotions, and in each of our races we have some that will kill just to kill. But not all of us do, we just want a chance to live in the sun like you do." Yugi finished and waited anxiously for something, anything to happen.

"So how do we know that you're not part of the ones that want to kill us?" A woman asked coming up beside Pegasus. Yugi took a breath to answer but was beat to it, by Jerry's mother.

"My son was killed, by one of you hunters. Does that make me angry, yes, but then I think of Jerry, and… I think of all the things he talked about, he was a young boy but he thought that the war between us was stupid and bragged about trying to put a stop to it. And that makes me hope, hope that my family will be able to walk out into the sunlight and live a normal life." Jerry's mother finished and silence followed, it stretched out and the longer it stretched the more tense Yugi became.

"I agree, it's time to put a stop to this outrages war." A red head man in the back with an Australian accent. "I'm tired of this war day after day of pointless fighting, I can't count how many times I've gone after one of your kind and was only attacked after I attacked them. I'm ready to try for this cease fire." Nods followed his statement, and agreements several more of the hunters came forward, followed by some of Yugi's group and they began to tentively talk to each other, then the conversations grew as Joey and the others spread out and smoothed things over. Relief flooded Yugi as he watched the groups of humans and demons interact with each other, and to his surprise there was laughter, actual full belly laughter, that made others laugh even if you don't want you.

"You've done a good job." Pegasus came up quietly beside Yugi. "But you seem to be a little young and inexperienced to be there leader, though you covered it up nicely."

Yugi laughed slightly, "I'm not there leader, but the leader's lover." Pegasus eyebrows winged up in surprise and in a silent question. "He's gone, disappeared last night no one's heard from him, but I know he wouldn't have wanted to let this small opportunity slip by."

"Small opportunity, I wouldn't say so this is the first time our kinds have interacted together without killing one another. It may seem like something small but it's a rather large step to putting a long standing war to rest." Pegasus said and waited a moment before asking the question on his mind. "You said your leader has gone missing, what do you mean by missing?"

Yugi hesitated a moment before telling him what had happened, "He went out last night, to the store for medicine, but he didn't come back last night. He's been captured by the hunters."

"By us?" Pegasus surprise shown clearly, "I haven't heard of any assignment that big going on last night, we don't even know what he looks like. Why do you think it's us?"

"We are lovers and have a… special connection I guess you could say. And because of that connection I felt when he was taken, and no I don't think it was the hunters that took Atem, but one man." Pegasus watched as a darkness came over Yugi's face and a single name came to his mind, but before he could even speak it the man himself spoke up.

"It seems that my invitation was lost in the mail, little Yugi." Ash said from up on the hill behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (I do not own Yugioh)

Anger and hate lanced threw Yugi so fast the edges of his vision turned red, he hadn't known that he had made a growling noise in his throat until Pegasus shifted nervously away. With a lot of control Yugi pulled back the deeper and more feral growl that danced on the tip of his tongue, and closed his lips over his fangs.

"What are you doing here Ash?" Yugi asked, with as much of that steely growl in his voice that he dared to without scaring the humans.

"Oh, Yugi that hurts." Ash said as he walked closer to him with what should be a casual smile but it didn't reach his eyes, those were seething orbs that held nothing but hate. He stopped a few steps away and let that false smile fall from his face before giving Pegasus and the others a stare that labeled them all betrayers. "I heard about a little get together, and felt I must, as a high level member of the Hunter society, come to observe. And to make sure my ex best friends only son didn't make a fool of himself."

Yugi froze, he actually felt every cell in his body freeze, his hearing only registered the buzzing in his head as those words bounced around in his skull. '_His parents? His…parents… Ash… knew… his parents?'_

Ash couldn't help but smile at the shocked and frozen look on Yugi's face, he was going to enjoy upending the young man's world. "Yes, I knew them, they were some of the best hunters in the Society, the only ones I respected, before they turned into the filth they are now by aligning themselves with your kind. And so, I set them up."

Yugi felt…nothing. His entire body felt nothing, no feeling at all, barely breathing, as the words rattled around in his mind and sunk in, and what he knew of his parent's deaths surfacing. His grandpa said they were killed by a friend that set them up, that had betrayed them. His already fragile and exhausted body and mind began to chip away and coming closer to his breaking point. Ash had betrayed his parents and had done whatever had turned him into a daemon, then forced him into the hunters association. All at once things sped back into place, and a growl loosed itself from his throat as he lunged for Ash.

Yugi would have done some serious damage with his mind so confused if it hadn't been for Seto and Joey's quick reflexes as they grabbed him. Feeling like a wild animal Yugi fought against their holds as his vision remained red, his fangs bared and claws ready to tare flesh. "Yugi, settle, think of what attacking him would do to the peace treaty. It would put a stop to it as they would only see us as quick to fight animals." Seto whispered in his ear, it was so low and soothing that Yugi was able to fight back the claws of his anger, as his breath came fast and his body quivered with the effort and anger. Yugi glanced around to make sure his quick lapse in sanity hadn't done any damage to the people around him. He had to keep control, he had to make sure that these treaty's went threw, but the anger that ran threw him was a deep and animalistic instinct for revenge. It came from the deepest part of his soul, his demon soul, and for a moment he was in that dark room again with his other self, but something was different. Something was breaking, something was giving in and there was another that was putting all of its power onto keeping something contained by sapping Yugi's strength and energy .It explained why had had been so tired and exhausted lately, but just as quickly as he was taken to that place he was back. But as he was pulled back, he could hear something snap in the back of his mind and as the people around him came back, things were clearer and sharper in his sight and mind.

"Why are you telling me this Ash, if it's in hopes that you'll put a stop to these treaty's, your wrong. I won't let myself be swayed by my feelings." Yugi said and felt some of his anger dissipate as he thought about the hopes of Atem and Jerry's mother and all the others settled him slightly.

Ash's eyes narrowed, if he couldn't get Yugi to snap by reviling his part in his parents death he would fall back on Plan B, if not emotion, pain. "I see, well there are other ways to get what I want from you." Ash dipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed the item that lay there, it wasn't much bigger than a quarter, yet it could still cause so much pain as he rubbed a thumb over it and watched Yugi closely.

"What are you up to Ash?" Yugi said in a quiet, controlled voice that was meant to be intimidating, and it was, but Ash was hard to scare. He watched as he rubbed his thumb over the amulet, once… twice…a third, then it happened. The quick intake of breath, the blood drained from Yugi's already colorless face. Yugi's arm was killing him, the mark on it burning with such heat that it drove his mind crazy. The pain quickly snaked up his arm and wrapped around his chest working steadily around his heart as it squeezed there like a boa constrictor. Pain clouded out everything as he felt his very being ripped apart from the inside, his body lost all the strength that it possessed and he fell to the ground.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled as he watched his new friend fall motionless to the ground. "What have you done ya creep?!"

"Nothing all that interesting, I just needed a backup way to control that beast if he ever turned on me, so I chained the real him down and locked it away." Ash said smugly as he watched the withering teen grip his marked arm in pain. Even half mad with the pain Yugi's slowed mind finally realized the meaning of the words. The chains that were trapping himself in that dark room, it was all because of Ash. The realization came with something else, the sound of screeching metal as it was beginning to snap and break away, and a freed feeling started to come over him. He pushed weakly to his knees as he faced down Ash.

"I-It doesn't s-seem to work all that w-well." Yugi said and helping hands pulled him up, and surprised to find they were Pegasus, and another of the hunters, Yugi vaguely recalled the Australians name as Valon.

"This is enough, were not stupid Ash and it's long past time to put an end to this war. These guys are no different than us and I can see what you're doing, trying to bait Yugi into attacking you. And frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't kicked your ass already, I know I would have." Valon said as he leveled Yugi onto his feet. Yugi felt strength flow back into him as those chains fell away and the pain slowly began to back off.

Ash gritted his teeth as he saw that instead of fearing the betrayers were actually only getting closer with the demons, so he turned to his last defense. But truthfully, he had hoped that it would come to this, with a sly smirk he lifted his fingers to his lips and let out a low whistle. His partners came forward dragging a partially conscious demon with them.

"Well then Yugi if you won't voluntarily show your true self then I'll haft to force you too." And with silent glee he grabbed Atem's arm and threw him to the ground just in front of him. Atem grunted at the impact before levering himself up too look around and felt fear when he spotted Yugi. He looked bad, thinner Atem was sure, his face pale and tight with pain and emotion. But what scared him was the vacant look in his eyes and the dark he saw within them.

"Seto, get away from Yugi, NOW!" he yelled with all the urgency he could muster as he tried to rise to his feet only to be forced back onto the ground by Ash. He was baiting Yugi, and Atem feared that Yugi's mind couldn't take anymore, he was about to break and could feel the slight insanity creeping threw whatever link that they shared. Seto yanked Pegasus and Valon away from Yugi just as Atem felt something snap and a dark energy formed around Yugi.

Yugi was seeing nothing but Atem's beaten bloody and battered body, one of his wings broken and set in an odd angel, now he was back in that room and ran forward. The torches quickly lightning the way, he saw his other self, several chains crumbled and broken lay on the ground with only one thick chain still attacked. He reached for himself as he came closer, that need to be whole burning hotter than ever masked with an even stronger desire to protect his lover, his mate. Yugi watched as his other self reached desperately for him and for a split second he feared that he would be snapped back to the real world without freeing himself. He ran faster and joy ran threw him as their fingers barely touched and the final chain broke.

Atem watched as Yugi changed slightly, his claws sharpened and fangs grew longer, then he was gone, just disappeared from sight and the weight on Atem's back disappeared. A pained grunt came from somewhere behind him, rolling over Atem watched as Ash landed on the ground hard, as a transformed Yugi landed lightly away his tail flicking in anger and an angry growl rumbling in his throat. Those amethyst eyes shining with anger and slight insanity, dark slits piercingly focused on Ash and the three others that had come forward with him.

"Yugi." Atem called out quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (I do not own Yugioh)

Somebody called to him, but Yugi didn't hear, couldn't hear. The anger and rage that had consumed him was uncontrollable, his vision was a red haze, his mind a black void of dark emotions and his blood boiled and scorched his veins. It all burned and he felt his body resonate with the feeling as his claws and fang elongated his pupils turned to their keener slits as his ears pointed at the tips, his senses sharpened dramatically. His speed and balance improved as his long black and purple tail gave him added grace and balance.

Even though his mind was so completely taken over by such animalistic instinct there was still a part of him that was thinking rationally…barely. That slight rational spot told him he had to protect the people that stood behind him, the humans and his kind; they were the important people here.

Atem winced as pain still wracked threw his body, he might heal fast but his injuries were many and some of them really serious. Ash and his crazy scientists had really done a number on him; they had beaten and experimented on him and some of the things they had done made him shiver violently at the memory. But out of all the pains he felt the greatest was in his heart. When he saw Yugi he looked bad and brittle, so beaten down and broken Atem was having a hard time finding that fiery yet kind sprit he had come to love. But the Yugi that stood only a few feet away made him want to cry in sadness, and anger but most of all in frustration that there was nothing he could do to ease his broken heart. More anger flooded threw him as he thought of all the things Ash had dropped on Yugi, overtaking his mind until it finally was pushed past it's breaking point.

"Atem… what's happened to Yugi?" Seto asked, he had slowly and carefully made his way over to his injured leader. Yugi had shown a tendency to be a capable fighter but Seto had never felt fear from seeing Yugi, but the way he was now... It scared him, Yugi in his mind was no less than an unpredictable loose cannon at the moment. Seto pulled his thoughts away from that for a moment and slipped an arm around Atem's waist and helped him to his feet and away from danger.

"Yugi's mind broke, he was already on the edge when I saw him last, but he was so far gone when they brought me out that I'm surprised this didn't already happen. Whatever has happened, his mind is trying to protect itself right now, and the thing that he feels the most right now is anger. Anger, toward Ash." Atem said as he watched the darkness that clung around Yugi as his long black tail flicked irritably. Atem hissed as Dr. Hockings came up and began to clean his wounds, the wounds weren't a big problem but he hesitated at pointing out the real problem…his wing. "Dr. Hockings, those wounds are all right, it's my wing that really pains me."

Dr. Hockings paused in his administrations and took a good look at Atem's one drooping wing, it was a bad break. "My, they did a real number on this wing, it's going to half to be re-broken and set properly." He felt Atem's body stiffen as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that." Atem sighed heavily and took another deep cleansing breath. "Very well, let's get it over with quickly, Seto you do it, it'll be faster."

"Alright." Seto agreed and after being instructed in the way he needed to hold it so it would break in the correct way Valon pulled a dark red bandanna from around his arm and folded it.

"Here you'll want to put this in between your teeth." When Valon saw the confused look on Atem's face he explained. "I've had to go through this particular process before, believe me you'll want something to sink your teeth into. I'm Valon by the way, one of the hunters that came tonight for the meeting before that asshole came and interrupted it."

"I see, thank you, and thank you for coming." Atem said then placed the think cloth between his teeth as Seto warned him to brace himself. They agreed on "three" but Seto didn't even get to "one" before he broke the bone, pain rippled through Atem and it blurred his vision with its intensity. He was grateful for the bandanna as his teeth gnashed hard against each other hoping to keep any sound he made to a minimum. If he thought the pain from having it broken again was bad it was nothing compared to the pain when Dr. Hockings began to manipulate the wing into the correct position and bound it tightly. Atem's vision swam and his hearing was all but nonexistent over the buzzing in his head, his skin was a waxy pale green and covered with a sheen of cold sweat, but he swore to himself that he wasn't going to pass out. He wouldn't give Ash and his creeps the satisfaction of that.

"There that will do it, drink this." Dr. Hockings said as he guided Atem's weak and shaking hand to the bottle of cool water up to his lips so he could drink greedily. It was a second before either of them realized that the silence around them had turned into a tense silence that dared not even breathe. Finally able to focus his blurred vision, Atem found that it was Yugi's intense amethyst stare that had everyone not daring to move. It took a moment to realize that there was fierce concern and worry coming threw there link. He must have made a sound threw the procedure that had worried Yugi. It was a good sign, that meant there was still a part of Yugi that was still in control, Atem sent reassuring thoughts and feelings threw there link. It was a few seconds more before Yugi accepted them and turned back to Ash, who had yet to make a move.

"He's still in there; he's not in complete control but Yugi's still there." Atem said with a sigh of relief that had everybody else relaxing.

Ash couldn't help but feel excited, not only did he finally force Yugi to revile his true self but he also got to confirm what exactly Yugi was, a _cat mór_ one of the top level demons. He looked forward to finally taking out one of the top level, he pulled out his silver bladed long knife, it wouldn't be any fun if he used a long ranged weapon to take care of the runt. He was in this for as much as the pleasure and revenge as the fame it would give him. Yugi saw the glint of the blade and he growled deep in his throat, rocking to the balls of his feet ready for any attack. Ash was the first to move, but he was in slow motion in Yugi's sights and was easily evaded, until he grabbed a second knife out of the top of his boot.

Ash slashed outward and upward, catching Yugi along his arm leaving a shallow wound that bleed profusely. With a hiss Yugi caught Ash by the wrist, forcing him to drop the blade in that hand, and yanked him off his feet and across the ground, the impact forcing him to lose his grip on the second blade. It skittered a few feet away and Ash was unable to reach it as he rolled in the opposite direction to avoided being pounced on and sliced to ribbons by those lethal claws. As quickly as he rolled he was on his feet again and needed to duck as Yugi threw a fist at his face.

Yugi was beginning to think again, the fighting with its fast pace had cleared some of the red from his sight, the roaring in his ears and black void in his mind. So he made sure he could get in close to work with his hand to hand, his specialty. And with his new found speed and reflexives he was even better than before, Ash was just barely avoiding the hits. Instead of being primal like the fight stared out as, it was quickly turning into a sort of dance between the two, and Yugi couldn't help but bare his fangs with joy when a solid punch to the chest sent Ash skirting back.

Ash cursed violently as he was being easily beaten back, he bent down and picked up one of his fallen blades and as quick as humanly possible he launched himself at Yugi. Surprised by the sudden and reckless frontal attack Yugi wasn't entirely prepared for it and managed to grab the wrist with the knife and avoided a fatal stabbing. But pain still lanced threw him as he and Ash tumbled to the ground the impact jarring the fresh wound. They grappled on the ground, rolling over and over, onlookers having to jump out of their path several times. Yugi briefly imagined that they looked like a real cat fight especially with all the hissing, growling and cursing coming from both of them.

Yugi kneed Ash in the stomach and felt the satisfying whoosh of air as his lungs were forced to expel it. Ash stopped struggling so much as he tried to gasp in air, or so Yugi thought, there fight had brought them close to the other fallen knife. He felt the sharp pain of the cold silver steel blade as it burned and cut deep into Yugi's side as Ash plunged it there and threw Yugi off of him pinning him to the ground. Ash watched the stunned pain in those mocking amethyst eyes along with the fury and determination there, Yugi hissed and bared his fangs before sinking them deeply into Ashes wrist. He let go of the handle of the knife in reflex and felt the rake of Yugi's claws across his left cheek and as they scored themselves across his chest.

Bucking to dislodge the older man Yugi dug his claws into the muscular shoulder feeling the pleasure at Ash's hiss of pain. With a final burst of strength Yugi pulled his feet up and planted them on Ashe's chest right on top of the freshly bleeding claw marks and using the grip he had in Ash's shoulder kicked up and pulled Ash over. He landed hard a few feet away his making a dull cracking noise as it hit the ground, he didn't move, his wounds bleeding profusely and his face white and unconscious.

Yugi laid there for a second as the adrenaline and the final residuals of anger and rage dissipated, when he finally could feel everything around him, he moved. Groaning he rolled over and pushed up into a kneeling position before swearing viciously as the knife was still imbedded in his side and the burning of the silver intensified. Gritting his teeth he gripped the hilt and pulled it out in a quick motion before dropping it to the ground and pressing a hand to the wound to staunch the bleeding. He was tired, so tired and he wanted Atem, just wanted to hold and be held, to know that everything was alright between them.

Gathering his remaining strength he pushed the rest of the way to his feet and trudged over to were Ash lay unconscious still. Just looking at him made Yugi's anger rise again and he spat a rather inventive curse at the unconscious man. It was done, he could feel it, the Hunter's wouldn't bother them again. He watched as Valon and a few others' including Seto went after the fleeing creeps that had come with Ash. Yugi smiled as a furry white wolf pounced gleefully onto the back of the fleeing head medical scientist, the one Ryou had worked under in the society. As he pinned the man he looked gleefully at Mahad for approval and let a big wolfy grin out as he was given it. But there was still something that didn't make since to Yugi, how did Ash know about their meeting? As soon as the question posed itself he got his answer.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Hockings asked confused and angered. "Rebecca what's the meaning of this? Release Atem immediately!" The sound of his mate's name snapped Yugi back to alert, Rebecca was standing there holding one of the fallen knives to Atem's throat.

"Rebecca, why are you doing this, what could you possibly gain by killing me?" Atem asked but didn't struggle.

Rebecca's face was covered in tears and her eyes held hate for Yugi, for Atem, for the world. She sniffled before she spoke, "It's all Yugi's fault, for everything. It's his fault that everything I held preciouses was taken from me, so I'll take what's preciouses to him."

Yugi started to panic but he was to weekend by blood loss and his fight to move quickly, he made his way closer to Atem and Rebecca. He should be angry, but he wasn't, scared yes, but not angry, there was more to this than it appeared he thought. So he approached and spoke quietly like he would a cornered and frightened dog that was so scared it would attack anything in defense. "What could I have possibly taken from you, I didn't know you until Atem brought me to the underground city."

"It's your fault, your fault that my parents were killed. I know everything, everything that your parents did. Your father killed mine!" She declared loudly and pointed the knife at Yugi, as the words she spoke began to settle in. Sadness fell over Yugi and the onlookers as everything seemed to fall into place. "Then to make everything worse that bastered Ash got my mother mixed up into the plan to kidnap you. Ash came to her and asked her to save his friends son, that you were dying. She knew it was your parents that were involved in my father's death but she agreed to help anyway, then she was killed because of it. But she still saved you and didn't even hold a grudge, and even more she turned you into one of us. You stole everything from me!" Rebecca finished in a sob, her hand shaking dangerously.

Yugi felt pity, knowing what had happened; Ash had used that sadness and anger to get Rebecca to spy on them. "Rebecca I'm sorry, I'm sorry your parents were killed because Ash wanted revenge on my parents, but don't take it out on Atem and the others." Yugi said and took a few steps closer before his energy finally gave out and he fell to his knees, the stab wound was still bleeding heavily further soaking his ripped shirt. "Your mother must have been a very brave and self-less person to even considering helping me after what my parents did. She wasn't supposed to die but Ash used her to kill my parents then he used you to try and stop these treaties. I'm sorry Rebecca, but don't do this, I know your mother wouldn't want this senseless hurting people. She came to help me even thought she had every reason to turn away, but she didn't because I believe she had hope that one day we could all live together in peace. Don't you think she would have wanted that Rebecca?" Yugi asked, his mind was muddling now, but he could see the fresh wells of tears that had begun to stream down her face at his words.

"Come on Rebecca, let's build this world she hoped for, were we can all live together in peace. What do you say?"

"It's too late, with everything that I've done it's already too late." She whispered as everything began to settle, her mother would indeed be disappointed in her actions.

"It's not too late, all you haft to do is drop the knife and go back to who you were. The bright girl with a great talent for healing. What do you say?" Atem spoke up now seeing that she was giving in, she looked uncertainly from Yugi and Atem seeing if they were trying to deceive her but there was no lie in their understanding smiles. More tears poured from her eyes blurring her vision, her hand shook as she lowered it and dropped the knife. Scared, mortified and filled with sadness she dropped to the ground and wept, and wept harder as Atem gathered her up in his strong comforting arms.

Yugi couldn't help but think, '_Good, she'll feel better for it after a good hard cry.' _ That was the last thing he thought before his world turned black.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (I do not own Yugioh)

The warmth of skin and a familiar body were the first thing that came to Yugi as he surfaced from the darkness that had enveloped him. Then the feel of a soft warm bed and silk sheets, then the less pleasant feeling of all the aches and pains that converged on him. He must have made some sort of noise as that familiar body moved and the easiest voice to listen to in the world spoke his name.

With some effort and reluctance Yugi fought his way to consciousness, he forced his eyes to open and see that beautiful face that belonged to his mate. "Morning."

A smile light Atem's face and a gentle tenderness softened those strong crimson eyes. "Morning." He repeated before leaning over and laid his lips gently on Yugi's brow. "You had me worried for a while, how are you feeling now?"

"Pretty good considering, I don't think I've slept that good in a long time. I missed you, how is everything?"

"Me too. It's good." Atem said and launched into the things he missed while he was out the last two days. "Why don't you sit up and move around a bit I'll tell everyone your up and get you something to eat, you must be starved." Atem said when he finished, Yugi laughed lightly as he sat up and nodded. "Be right back." And Atem ducked out of the tent. Yugi looked around trying to get the time of day, it was still grey and rainy outside, but if he had to guess it was around three in the afternoon. Slowly he began to stand up, he still felt weak and his legs felt like jelly, but when he finally got his balance he began to search for clothes. That's when his side told him not to move too much, it throbbed with heat and stung when he tried to move a certain way.

When Yugi glanced in the mirror he had to laugh, he had gotten more scars over the last month then he had gotten his whole life. But then again, so much had happened in the last month he was sure he could fill a book with the adventure. It made him wonder what was going to happen after this. Ash and the Hunters weren't a problem anymore, Atem had told him that the treaties were going perfectly all the arrangements were almost finished and soon his people could live freely in the sun. So what was going to happen to them? His grandpa had already returned to their house now that it was safe, and Yugi imagined that he would haft to be returning to school, but what about Atem?

Those thoughts made him worry and he was glad when Atem returned with a tray full of food. "Dr. Hockings said that you needed lots of things with carbs and fluids, you lost a lot of blood so this should help you feel better." Atem set the tray down, it held orange juice and some sort of soup but at that moment Yugi didn't care what it was he was already drooling at the sight of it, and don't get him started on the smell. He began to shovel it into his mouth like a last meal, when it was empty he indeed felt more like himself and the many smaller aches and pains were gone as well.

"What is it Yugi? You're worried about something." Atem asked.

"What happens now? I'm safe, grandpa's safe, the treaties are going smoothly so you and the rest are safe, so… what happens now?" Yugi voice his worries.

Atem gave a comforting smile, "Don't worry so much. I'd imagine that your grandpa will want you to go back and live with him, go back to your school. Me on the other hand, I have no idea what to do. I've been looking after my people for so long I have no idea what to do now that they are safe at last."

"Well then you'll come with us." Yugi's grandpa said from the entrance of their tent.

"Grandpa! What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked as confusion and joy mingled in his gut.

"Exactly as it means. Atem I have no idea of how old you are but you look like a normal High School student, so that's what you'll be. You'll live with Yugi and me and you'll go to school with Yugi then go find your life. What do you think?"

Atem's surprised mind struggled with the offer, but once it computed he barely even hesitated before giving an answer, "yes, that's what I'll do. As long as Yugi's okay with it."

"Are you kidding, of course I'm alright with it." Yugi said excitedly before stifling a yawn.

"Oh my, looks like we tired you out already." Grandpa said with a laugh, "I guess I'll head back home then and start on the arrangements for Atem and the others that are wanting to go to school. There will be lots to do for a while. See you later Yugi."

Atem urged Yugi to get back to bed but Yugi wanted something else. He needed to be held, he was so afraid when he saw Atem so beaten up and hurt, he needed confirmation that they were both all right. So when Atem leaned over he locked his arms around Atem's neck and pulled him closer for a tender and heated kiss.

"Be with me, I need to be with you, to feel you." Yugi said with a bit of a plead in his voice and eyes as he began to trail kisses across and down Atem's throat.

"Are you sure, you're still healing."

"Yes, I need you." The words were barely out of his mouth before Atem had pressed his heatedly to Yugi's, pushing his way into Yugi's mouth. Twining there tongues together each trying to taste and take as much as the other could possibly give to the other. Atem stroked a hand down Yugi's back then up again, all along his spine in a comforting but violently arousing jester. Yugi's grip around Atem's neck got tighter as he pulled him closer letting their bodies slide together, sharing there heat and arousing each other further.

Atem moved to nibbling Yugi's bottom lip, along his jaw, down his throat before nipping softly at that soft spot on his neck. Yugi let out a moan and pressed their hips together were they were already hard. He felt the pleasure rip threw his body and the muffled groan of pleasure that came from Atem. Atem flicked a finger over Yugi's raised and sensitive nipples as he moved to suck and nibble on his other one. The sigh of pleasure ended on a thick moan as his member began to start to pulse painfully with heat, and he brought Atem closer by snaking a hand into his soft hair gripping a handful of it gently in his fist. This is what he needed, Atem thought, he didn't realize he needed this touch and confirmation so much until he got it and that lasts residuals of the fear, anger, worries, and stress fell away. They were safe, Yugi was safe and in his arms, they were together.

Yugi shivered as one of those elegantly long fingered hands snaked down and removed his bottoms before gently stroking Yugi even harder. With a shudder Yugi arched into the touches and only seceded in worsening the pleasure and on a panty moan he came. The violence of it made his body shudder in pure pleasure, before wrapping his legs around Atem's waist to encourage him to go further, he wanted them to be connected.

Atem's body was on the edge, the constant worry and stress was slowly being funneled into the pleasure they were bringing each other. He was violently aroused and hard, Yugi's pale skin flushed with heat, his beautiful eyes glassy with pleasure but for the spark of lust in them. Every touch he made and every sound he elicited only served to make Atem's need worse. He slowly began to prepare Yugi, he didn't think he could hold on much longer and he expected neither could Yugi with his still recovering body. Yugi shuddered and arched as he slipped a finger in, he was slightly surprised to find Yugi already very ready for him, but he would still take it slow as he slipped another finger inside his mate.

Yugi shuddered with a whimper, he wanted so much for Atem to enter him already, his body was wracking with the pleasure and he was so close to his climax it was painful. He moaned happily when he finally felt Atem's hard warm length slid into him and slowly press that little bundle of nerves that made him cry out.

"That's the spot you always like, but it won't be fast this time." Atem's voice spoke full of lust in Yugi's ear. As Atem slowly rocked their hips, sliding torcheresly slowly against those sensitive nerves until he thought he would scream with the pleasure that was battering threw him. But Atem couldn't keep up that slow place for long so he slowly, ever so slowly began to increase his pace. His breath heavy with his own need and pleasure as it coiled his muscle all of them ready to spring at any second. He heard Yugi's breathy cry of his name a second before he felt those warm walls grip him, spiking him violently to his climax. With a few fast and hard thrusts they both fell over in a dizzying tail spin of their peaks as they filled each other.

Exhausted Atem collapsed on top of Yugi, holding himself back took more of his energy than he thought it would, but well worth it. He felt Yugi thread his fingers into his hair, they were both silent, there was nothing either one had to say that hadn't already been said in there controlled and tender love making, anything else would just be extra. A few seconds of the comforting silence and Yugi began to nod off, they would leave everything else for another day, it wasn't nearly as important as right now. And they would easily work threw it together; just take their life together one day at a time…


	21. Chapter 21

Special continuing chapter (I do not own Yugioh)

_ "A few seconds of the comforting silence and Yugi began to nod off, they would leave everything else for another day, it wasn't nearly as important as right now. And they would easily work threw it together; just take their life together one day at a time…"_

Yugi's reread the last sentences, it was finally finished, of course no one would actually believe the story, but that was what had made it so fun to write Yugi thought as he watched the printer spew out the final pages of the book. Of course he had to cut out the names of those who were actually involved for safety reasons, but still it was something he had had fun doing. He had brought the idea up with Atem a while ago on one of their trips to his excavation sights, and he had thought it would be an amusing joke but they had only talked about it figuratively thinking of how hard it is to even get a book published. So imagine Yugi's surprise when the editor he sent the manuscript to asked for a day where he was free to talk over the details of publishing it. He smiled, in a way he had made a history book for his kind, and those that were involved but for the rest of the world it would be just an entertaining book to read.

Yugi stretched in his chair and felt the tension in his back and shoulders lessening as they popped back into place. He switched screens to his main job, his own magazine about the world and it's discovers and some tourist traps. But he couldn't focuses enough at the moment to finish the article or fix the photos in the layout. Turning he looked out the huge glass window of his office as it over looked the pale moon washed glow of the Egyptian sand and thought back.

It had been nearly seven years since the treaties had been signed, and one of those was spent in finishing high school and a few more in college, unless you were Atem who had spent longer to get his Doctorate in Archeology. During which time Yugi had worked for a magazine with his photography and writers degrees, he had traveled a great many places with Atem when he finally got a jobs with high class museums that funded his expeditions. Yugi liked to tease Atem when one of his 'discoveries' was written about in the paper, he told Atem it was cheating, since to Atem they weren't discoveries, just things that had been misplaced. While traveling with Atem, Yugi had gathered a lot of details and photos on the places which prompted him to quit working in his current magazine and start his own on the world and its wonders. It had a wide range of things, form places to dine and the current going on's and discoveries. He was surprised by how many people liked his magazine that it was placed as the top travel and world magazine in the world.

Even though they traveled a lot there home base was Atem's homeland, far out in the countryside of Egypt. And Yugi loved it, he was surprised by how much he had fallen in love with the ancient and secretive land when they first came here but he loved everything about it, the sun and heat and the endless sand that surrounded them. They had built there home on an oasis out in the dessert, he wanted to say it was little but that would be a lie, it was huge and so was the house, if you could even call it that. Yugi thought sometimes the massive house was a little over dramatic, but then again when he thought of who they were it didn't seem so ridiculous. Atem was still the king of his people, and many came to visit them so all the extra rooms were helpful when having people over.

With a sigh he shut the computer down and went to see it Atem was still up, he was, of course. He was in his 'office' witch was more than three times bigger than his own. But then again Atem needed the space, actually he could have used more of it. Any available surface was covered in artifacts and books on the artifacts, all in different stages of preparing to be unveiled to the world. He looked at a finished piece for their latest of places they had gone to, from ancient Greece; it was a statue of a woman with six arms doing an impressive back bend. When it had been dug up it was covered in so much dirt and other things it didn't; even have a shape.

Yugi searched among the piles of books and crowded stations until he found his mate bent over an ancient book that he was deciphering. He stood a moment watching the furrowed brow as Atem concentrated on the reading the faded hand writing and rewriting it in English. With a smile he gently slid his arms around Atem's neck.

"It's past one, we should get to bed, we have company tomorrow." He said gently and got a grunt in reply.

"Give me another second; I've almost got this page finished." Atem said as he mumbled out ancient words that were as fluent to him as modern day English was, and nothing but a jumbled mess to Yugi. Yugi gave him another minute or two before taking things into his own hands, he leaned forward and lightly bit Atem's ear. He felt the small jolt run threw his partner; he smiled as he nipped again and began to work down his neck.

Atem let out a sigh, "Yugi I can't concentrate when you do that."

Yugi let out a mischievous laugh, "I know." He left a suggestive and not so playful nip on Atem's shoulder before unwrapping his arms and moving away. "I'll see you in the room." Yugi left with a knowing smile on his face, Atem would be along shortly, very shortly. So short in fact that he had just made it to their rooms door when Atem griped his upper arm and spinning him to face Atem, pushed him against the wall, pinning him there with a kiss so heated it short circuited Yugi's brain. The only thing that computed was the intense pleasure that ran threw his body and arrowed straight to his center.

When he was finally released form the kiss he was breathy and hot. "It seems that I caught your attention." He got no reply except for the harsh bite that had a little pain burning with the pleasure as Atem's fangs broke skin in a small punishment. Before the pain was taken over by the pleasure as Atem worked his tongue and mouth on his soft spot, leaving Yugi breathy and shaky as he tried to speak again. "I-I finally finished the book, I'm sending it in tomorrow." Atem stopped for a moment and met Yugi's amethyst eyes with his dark crimson ones that were heated with lust.

"Well, then I suppose we should celebrate," Atem ran a hand over Yugi's covered length bringing a godly moan of his name out of his partners lips. "I'll haft to tell Seto tomorrow, but for now…" Atem trailed off as he urgently kissed Yugi and dragged him inside there room. He was going to show Yugi just how happy he was for him.


End file.
